I Never Knew
by TheWalrusWasPaul
Summary: What if Gambit had joined the XMen before Rogue? ROMY! NEW chapter 12 is FINALLY up! HURRAY!
1. Here's Remy!

Okay, this is an idea I've had kicking around for a while, so I figured I'd give it a go! Basically, it's a what if story. Mainly, what if Remy had joined the X-Men before Rogue. All you really need to know is that Remy is all of nineteen years old, I'm going to say that he was never involved in the mutant massacre but the thing in Paris with Sabertooth did happen. Since he wasn't involved in the M.M, I'm also going to assume he's not quite as mature then he was in the comics. So expect a typical 19 year old… oh god… Rogue's about seventeen I think, the comics don't really say too clearly, all they say is she's a teen. I didn't feel like writing about a fourteen year old Rogue, since I figure if her powers manifested at 12 or so, she was probably with Mystique for a while, considering that she's fought the X-Men before and has absorbed Miss Marvel. Wolverine is in Japan getting ready to marry Mariko. And I think that's about it. Okay! You should now be good to go! Happy reading and enjoy the prologue of my 'What if' story! 

TheWalrusWasPaul

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything…

Rating: for now, PG. But you guys know me! How long can that possibly last? Lol! For the first four chapters or so at least… omg… there's a plot! Run in terror! No wait don't! I want to know what people think about it! Damn… lost 'em…

I Never Knew…

Prologue: Here's Remy!

            ~_I never knew I had a dream_

_            Until that dream was you~_

                        Bon Jovi's _Thank You For Lovin' Me_

            Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau gave the blonde one last kiss before taking off on his bike, leaving the girl feeling a little dizzy. He smirked as he saw her wobble on her feet in the rearview mirror, he had that affect on a great many women, and it was nice to see that at the ripe old age of nineteen he wasn't losing his touch. He'd hated to leave the girl, Julie, … Sara, no wait, it was Andréa (maybe), but that crazy weather witch in charge of the X-Men (he still thought it sounded like some kid of sleazy porn), had summoned him. Remy had simply rolled his red on black eyes that had a reputation for knocking women off their feet, and more often then not, into his bed, and told the woman that he'd be there as soon as he could. 

            He'd just joined up with the band of misfit mutants not more then two months ago and already he'd gotten more then he bargained for. That Jean Grey, whom he'd never even had a chance to charm into his bed, had turned into some crazy fire bird and then died. It still boggled his mind. But hey, at least it got rid of that annoying pretty boy, which forced the other women on the team to pay more attention to him. Not that there were any interesting prospects on the team. That little girl that followed Peter around everywhere, bon Dieu, just wait till he got her alone, just one charged card is all it would take… Illyana was just a kid, and Remy really didn't feel like having Peter pummel him. Storm was crazy, he had to admit she was attractive but crazy. 

            Not that the men were any better. He'd gotten stuck sharing a room with Peter 'Colossus' Rasputian who had to be the biggest wuss on the face of the planet. If Remy so much as thought about sneaking alcohol into their room, Peter would somehow find out and inform the professor right away. With Logan gone to Japan, Remy didn't have anyone to drink with anyways, so he hadn't bothered to make the effort in a while. Kurt 'Nightcrawler' Wagner had that whole 'holier then thou' attitude that Remy hated more then DNA scanning locks. The prof wasn't too bad, as long as Remy stayed far away form the man anyways, they could get along just fine.

            Casting a glance at his speedometer he let out a chuckle. What was the speed limit again? He narrowed his eyes and prepared to gun it, there was nothing like the feel of a powerful bike between his legs with the wind tearing at him from all directions in a vain attempt to slow him. Remy let out a whoop and hit the accelerator once more. He grinned behind the visor on his helmet as the mansion came into view. He'd really only tried this once before… but if he got the timing right….

            With a nod of his head, Remy drove right through the gates, causing them to bang loudly against the stone walls. He drove right up the walk, never slowing down, then saw the stairs. Oh well, they didn't call him Gambit for nothing! He drove his bike straight up those stairs and through the front doors which opened easily. Quick as lightning he slammed on the breaks and skidded to a halt in the middle of the main hall, much to the surprise of the X-Men gathered in the living room.

            Remy turned off his bike and pulled his helmet from his head, shaking lose his long auburn hair that made women go crazy. He turned to his team mates with a smug smile that was beginning to drive them all insane.

            "Bonjour mes braves." He greeted, leaning against his parked bike, "Where be de fire?"

~*~

            Ororo Munroe frowned severely at the X-Men's newest recruit, "Remy LeBeau the professor will have your head!" she declared as she gestured to the skid marks on the floor.

            Remy held up his hand in an innocent gesture, "Chere! You don' really t'ink dis was my fault?" he asked, making use of his ability to charm anything in a skirt, or, he mused, out of one. "I lost control of my bike and-"

            "Save it Gambit." Kurt said as he gestured to the chair that faced away from the Cajun. 

            Remy ached an eyebrow and peaked around the side of the chair. He smirked internally, alright, another skirt. She was young, probably not much younger then he himself, perfect. Before anyone could say anything he had taken the hand of the person occupying the chair and brought her hand to his lips, "Chere, you are without a doubt de most beautiful woman dis… dis…" he felt dizzy and everyone in the room watched as he passed out on the floor. 

            ~*~

There! What d'ya think? Yeah, it's short, but it's the prologue! The other chapters are longer, I know, I wrote 'em! '^_^' I really wanna know, so please don't forget to review!

Thanks and see ya on the flip side,

TheWalrusWasPaul


	2. Gradual Acceptance

G'Day! I'm sooooo happy everyone seemed to like this idea! *happy dance* But there were a few questions, so now it's time to play the G&A game! *insert cheesy theme music here*

Okay!

Ethix seemed to want know why I threw Rogue in right away. Well, because I thought that intro would be endlessly amusing! Lol, shameless I know… And why I didn't talk about how Remy ended up with the team. All I'm gonna say is maybe there's a good reason I didn't tell. 'Maybe'? Hell there is a good reason why I didn't tell! Mauwhaha!

Just me wants to know why Rogue wasn't wearing any gloves! And yes there actually is a reason! Had I not just done the prologue from Remy's POV I would have mentioned it. In the original comic Rogue joins the team in (#171, Chris Claremont. Yes I have it, it's older then me! Isn't that sad?!) When she's sitting around telling the team why she needs their held she's not wearing gloves, I guess she took 'em off at some point. Couldn't tell ya exactly why she has them off, but she does. 

Oh, there was a comment about Storm and Gambit's relationship. Well this story pretty much follows the comic time line (with the exception of Gambit's appearance), so if we're sitting at around issue #171, remember that in the series Gambit and Storm don't meet until issue #266 (which I can't find! GRRR!!!!!) So They never had a chance to develop the closeness they have later on.

And I think that does it! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything. But really except the song 'November Rain' which is by Guns N Roses. '^_^' And the song 'American Woman' by those wonderful fellow Canucks, the Guess Who! 

I Never Knew

TheWalrusWasPaul

Chapter One: Gradual Acceptance 

            Remy woke up a few days later with a killer headache. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his temples, he didn't remember drinking last night, then again the fact that he couldn't remember could explain the pain he felt. He held a hand out in front of his mouth and blew, he checked his breath, but it didn't smell like booze. Now officially confused he tired to remember what had happened to him. He'd just begun to collect his thoughts when suddenly his door opened with a creek and a tray of food appeared.

            "The Professor thought ya might be kinda hungry when ya woke up so Ah volunteered…" It was Rogue, clad in what he assumed to be her regular uniform, tight green pants, a jacket of the same colour with a thick white stripe around the edges and down the front flap that covered the fastenings. The jacket came complete with an oversized hood, her out fit was topped off by green gloves that came to the middle of her forearms and ended with the same white stripe as the jacket, and green boots, complete with heel. He loved the way the outfit matched her eyes perfectly, he wondered if she knew how pretty she really was.   

            Remy arched an eyebrow at her, "And who might you be chere?"

            The young woman looked at him, her green, green eyes a little confused, "Ah'm the reason yoah in here." She set the tray down on his night table and straightened up, "Don't ya remember?"

            Remy thought for a minute, "I remember kissin' your hand… den everythin' went black." He smirked at the girl, "You must be one hell of a femme to knock a man out with a touch as small as dat." He grinned at her, putting his charm on over drive, "Mabbe later you show me what it's like to _really_ touch you." He made sure his eyes traveled over every part of her body and made really sure she knew it.

            The girl looked sad for a moment, "That's mah power." She said softly, suddenly finding her hands very interesting. "Whenevah people touch mah bare skin Ah absorb their thoughts an' feelings and if their mutants, their powers."

            Remy sat back in his bed, giving his tee shirt containing an image of John Lennon, a tug. "But why would you do it t'me?" 

            She let out a great sigh, "Ah can't control it."     

            "At all?"

            "Nope."

            Remy felt an emotion he'd not felt in a long, long time, he was pretty sure it was pitty, "Dat's horrible, a life wit'out touch…" he looked her up and down, "And so pretty too, shame dat, real shame."

            Suddenly the girl came to life she glared at Remy with something akin to hate in her eyes, "Ah don't need or want yer pity Swamp Rat!" she said, the fire in her eyes looking as though it just might burn him.

            "Swamp Rat?" he asked, amused at her temper.

            "Yer Cajun, from the swamp." She explained, still glaring at him.

            Remy nodded, "Oui, I am at dat." He turned to her, "Dere be a name t'go with de temper?"

            "Rogue." She answered simply, running a hand through her slicked back hair, a nervous habit she'd had since she was a kid. 

            "Cute code name chere," Remy answered looking at the white streak that ran through her hair, "But what's your real name?"

            She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner, "Ah'm just Rogue." 

            Remy climbed out of his bed, his favorite flannel pants wrinkled from sleep, and took her gloved hand in his, "Well, jus' Rogue, my name's Remy LeBeau." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

            Rogue glared at him and snatched her hand away, "What do ya think yer doin'? Didn't ya lean not t' touch me? Or are ya really that stupid?"

            Remy placed a hand over his heart, "Chere, dat hurts." He leaned forward until his face was mere inches from hers, "About your powers chere," Rogue felt her pulse begin to race against her better judgment, "Don't nobody know how Gambit loves a challenge." With that he sauntered out of his room leaving a very bewildered X-Man behind.

~*~

            Ororo walked into the kitchen at 1 am knowing full well who would be there. "Remy, I need to talk to you." She said sitting down across from  the young man, who'd only been with the X-Men for a short time and therefore had never gone up against Rogue and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Her and Remy had been at odds since he joined the team a few months ago, she couldn't stand his cocky attitude or the way he thought he was God's gift to women. Dear Goddess did the man even know the meaning of the word modesty? 

            "What's on your mind Stormy?"

            She frowned at the nick name. He seemed determined to piss her off, unfortunately for him, she was a master at controlling her temper. "I want to talk to you about Rogue." She said the name with a little distain, which was odd for her. But it showed Remy just how much she disliked this girl. 

            "What 'bout her?" he asked leaning back in his chair. He was clad in the same flannel pants and tee shirt he'd been in earlier. His eyes glowed faintly in the dark kitchen as he appraised Storm. Would she warn him away from the girl? Tell him that she was dangerous and not to be trusted? He had a feeling that was where this was going.

            "I want you to be careful around her, she is not to be trusted." 

            Wow, he didn't see _that_ coming, he thought, rolling his eyes. "She never done anyt'in' t'me Storm." He stated plainly, "Don' see why I can't give her a chance."

            Storm's blue eyes narrowed slightly, and there was a flash of lightening outside. "She may not have done anything to you Remy LeBeau, but remember that she was responsible for the death of a fellow X-Man, and that is not something that is easily forgiven." She stood up, "or forgotten." With that she made to leave the room, hoping that Remy would at lest use caution when approaching Rogue.

            "I thought de X-Men were all about second chances chere?"

            Storm paused, and turned back to face Remy. He was right. She lowered her head, "Perhaps you are right." She said softly, "The Professor did, after all give me a second chance, not to mention you." She looked him in the eye, "If we were deserving of a second chance perhaps she is as well." 

            "All you can do is give her a chance Stormy." He said, suddenly sounding much wiser then his nineteen years. 

            She regarded him, "You are right, I will try…" she turned, but before she left shot tow final words over her shoulder, "My friend."

            Remy had to smile as she left, Storm called very few people her friends, and he could honestly say he felt honoured to be included among them.

~*~

            Rogue had to admit she was excited. She'd never been to Japan before and even if she figured the trip would be anything but pleasant considering the X-Men's reactions to her, she still found herself looking forward to going. She was in her room backing her suitcases with the radio blaring, she laughed as she caught herself singing along to the Guess Who's _American Woman_. 'Momma would have a fit, she always hated the Guess Who…' she mused as she continued to sing unabated. 

            "_…I got more important things to do, then spend my time growing old with you-"_

"Such as?"

            Rogue jumped nearly ten feet in the air as she whirled around to find the Cajun X-Man standing in her door way. She quickly turned down the radio and resumed packing.

            "What can Ah do for you Gambit?" she asked, knowing she was far from being on a first name bases with her new team mates. 

            He walked in and flopped down on her bed, tapping one foot on the floor to the beat of the song, "Jus' found you I'm sittin' wit' you on de plane. Saw your door open and figured I'd tell ya." He said looking around her room, "Chere, you really got to add a few personal t'ings to dis room. Looks like a hotel room…" he mused, noting the empty spaces on the dressers and the bare shelves. 

            Rogue shrugged, "Ah nevah had much of a chance to collect 'person affects', too much movin' around with Momma." She said as she closed her suitcase and turned to face him.

            Remy was impressed, so far things were going well, they weren't trying to bite each other's heads off. It was a start, now if only he could get her to lighten up a bit… "Y'ever been to Japan?"

            She shook her head, her short slicked back hair never moving. "Naw, Ah'm kinda excited 'bout it." She admitted, leaning against her dresser. 

            "Rogue chere." He said standing up, "Ya really gotta do somethin' 'bout dat hair o'yours." 

            Rogue frowned a little, "What's wrong with mah hair?" she asked defensively. So maybe it wasn't the most impressive hair style in the world, but it was practical and she kinda liked it.            

            Remy shook his head, "Jus' do me a favor and don' slick it back on de plane tomorrow, okay chere?" he asked smirking inwardly as the song began to change, he made his way towards her.

            Rogue arched an eye brow, "Alright, Gambit… Ah guess Ah can do that…" she paused and rushed back over to the radio to turn it up, "Ah love this song…" she said wistfully. 

            "Den, come dance with me chere." Remy said, extending his hand.

            She looked at him, "But what if Ah…"

            He shook his head, "You've got your gloves on, now come dance bef're the song ends."

            Rogue smiled slightly and took his hand, he took her in his arms and they began to sway softly to the song…

~I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you  
Sometimes I need some time...on my  
Own sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me, ohhh yeahhh  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain~

Rogue sighed as Remy tighten his hold on her slightly, this was nice. For a moment she could almost pretend that everything was alright, that she was normal, that her touch wasn't potentially deadly and that the man holding her cared about her. 

            Remy for his part was actually enjoying being with her. Imagine enjoying being with one of the X-Men's worst foes. He sighed, she wasn't as bad as Ororo had told him, maybe the prof was right, maybe they should give her a chance. She was only seventeen after all, little more then a kid, not that he should talk. Since he was so close to her in age though he understood that maybe all she needed was a friend. He made it his mission to become her friend, even if the other X-Men weren't ready to trust her he figure one of them had to start the ball rolling, might as well be the one called Gambit.

            They were still dancing when Ororo walked in, she frowned a little as she say the way the two were dancing. Didn't that boy realize that she was not to be trusted? She cleared her throat and the two jumped apart, "Gambit you are needed in the War Room." She announced, casting a glace at Rogue before leaving the room.

            Remy shook his head and turned to Rogue, "Sorry chere, but mabbe we dance at the weddin' tomorrow neh?" he asked with a smirk as he disappeared out of the room before she could do more then nod. She watched him go, and shook her head in a vain attempt to clear it… did her pulse just speed up?

            ~_Everybody needs somebody_

You're not the only one~ 

How could someone she'd only just met have an effect on her? She sighed and placed her suitcase by the door, it was probably just wishful thinking on her part. There was no way Remy would be interested in someone like her, someone he couldn't touch. She smiled softly, but that didn't mean they could be friends….

_  
~You're not the only one~_

~*~

There's the next installment! And I just know someone out there is thinking that their relationship is moving a bit too fast. But hey! It's Remy! This is what he does! But also keep in mind that their relationship is about to run into one helluva road block. Anyone else remember that whole idea of Rogue having a crush on a certain ill tempered Canuck? Well guess who's about to make his appearance! So evil…

I confess I love music, especially classic rock! (which yeah, my name kinda shows… it's a line from a Beatles track called 'Glass Onion') Yeah, but I have my reasoning behind sticking in music like that! Most people out there love music, hell it defines a pretty big part of teenaged life! (you know, the rap fans always seem in one group, the (shudder) pop fans in another) and I really think that the X-Men would have some opinion about music. So I made Rogue a classic rock fan! Mauwhaha! Just thought it might add something. Or at least have a bunch of readers with 'American Woman stuck in their heads! I know I do…

Anyways! Review! I wasn't planning on posting this chapter so soon, but I ended up with a ton of reviews and decided not to keep you waiting! Once again I know I'm shameless but what can ya do? 

See ya on the flip side,

TheWalrusWasPaul

(Pssst! Anyone reading my Beyond the Spandex set, I'm sooo sorry! I have horrible writers' block! I've got the Peter/Kitty part written, but can't for the life of me write the smutty part of the Romy section! I'll try to get it out ASAP! Sorry guys! TheWalrusWasPaul)


	3. Welcome to Japan!

G'Day. I wanna send a BIG thank you out to everyone who reviewed! I couldn't believe the response I got! My inbox was flooded with reviews! '^_^' I'm so glad people are enjoying this!! So so so glad! Anyways, we have to play the Q&A game again, so here we go:

Hollywinter wants to know why Rogue isn't trusted. Because m'dear, when she first showed up she was a bad guy in the comics, and that's what I'm sticking to. She was a nasty, devious bad guy, completely unworthy of trust. That's why they don't trust her. 

Gaea wants to know if Rogue has Carol's powers. Yes, I'm sticking to the Marvel cannon, so yes, yes she does. Oh and as for the X-Man they killed, okay so that was my fault. I don't even know if Carol was an X-Man or not… merde. I know she was their friend but other then that. Well, let's just say for my story's sake Rogue killed Miss. Marvel when she took her powers, even though that's not completely true… but I really don't wanna go too deep into detail about Carol since I know, well not too much about her. 

Summers2004 wants me to bring on the Ro/Lo love. But, he's getting married! 0.0

Okay! I think that's it for that. 

I used a lot of dialogue right out of the comics for the end bit with Logan and Rogue. It all comes from issues 172 and 173, both by our good friend Chris Claremont. I kinda went over those part a little fast, but they're more for people who haven't read those two issues then anything else. It's just the developing of the friendship between Rogue and Wolverine. 

I Never Knew

TheWalrusWasPaul

Chapter Two: Welcome to Japan! 

            Rogue tossed her suitcase in the van that contained only Storm and Peter, yet was non the less full. Apparently some certain teen aged computer wiz hadn't learnt how to 'pack lightly' yet. When Storm had told her that they would only be in Japan less then a week, Kitty had rolled her eyes and replied. 

            "I know that Storm! But I'm acting as Miko*! I have to look good!" 

            "Child, Mariko is supplying you with a kimono as well as a wig," Storm had told the over excited girl. In the end she'd given up and the other X-Men were forced to find other mean of transportation. Kurt and Kitty had taken off in Scott Summer's sports car leaving Remy and Rogue standing in the garage, trying to decide between the jeep or Remy's bike. 

            Rogue sighed impatiently, "Will ya pick already?" she asked with a shake of her head. She'd taken his advice and for once her hair was not slicked back. Instead it fell loose and hung just above her shoulders, she did have to admit that it looked better this way.

            "Rogue chere, don' rush me!" he said looking first at the bike, then at the jeep.

            She heaved a great sigh and lowered herself on the seat of his motor bike, using it like a chair. "Just lemme know when you've figured it out." 

            Remy took a moment to admire how she looked on the bike and slowly a smirk appeared on his face. "Alright chere, we take de bike." He said pulling two helmets off of the hooks along the back wall and handed one to her. As she put it on he climbed onto the bike, making sure his ever present duster was out of the way of the wheels. He turned to look at Rogue who was standing there, holding her helmet in one hand. "Ya commin' chere?" he asked. 

            She shook her head clear and nodded, "Ya." She pulled the helmet on and hopped on the back of the bike.

            "Y'd better hold on tight chere." He warned as he began to gun the engine, loving the feel of the bike.

            She rolled her eyes and instead of holding his waist held on to the bottom of her seat, "Ah've got super strength remember Gambit? Ah won't fall off."

            Remy sighed, oh well, couldn't blame a guy for trying. With a grin on his face he brought the bike to life and they sped out of the garage and towards the airport.

~*~

            *Twack!* 

            Remy quickly raised a finger to his lips, indicating that Rogue keep quiet. The Mississippi native quickly covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep a straight face as Peter Rasputian shouted in surprise. The big Russian stood up and turned around, scanning the airplane, trying to find his attacker. 

            Remy quickly turned to Rogue and made it look as though they were engaged in pleasant conversation. Peter gave them a long hard look, before concluding that one of the other passengers was to blame. He sat down again without a word. Rogue began to laugh quietly, her and Remy bent their heads together conspiratorially. He winked at her and pulled something out of his pocket.

            *Twack!*

            Peter jumped up with a speed that belied his size, his clear blue eyes immediately sought out the southern couple who were once again engaged in innocent conversation. Remy turned away from Rogue and waved to Peter. The Russian narrowed his eyes but sat down again. He shook his head and turned his attention to the in-flight movie.

            *Twack!*

            Once more Peter stood up and glared at his team mates who were pointing at something out the window. He glanced around at the other passengers and caught sight of two young boys giggling about something. He decided that perhaps it hadn't been the two newest X-Men that had been throwing peanuts at him the entire four hours they'd been on the plane. He cast a menacing glare in the direction of the two boys who immediately went silent.  'There'. He thought with some satisfaction, 'that should stop the problem.' He had just sat down again and was beginning to doze off when suddenly…

            *Twack!*

            Peter rolled his eyes and slouched down in his seat. The flight was less then half completed… it would be a long flight…

~*~

            Rogue had been dreading the flight all night, fourteen hours was a long time to be stuck in the same seat. But once the plane had taken off (and Gambit had calmed down, he hadn't liked the idea of flying too much, despite his cool exterior), Remy had picked up the bag of peanuts and winked at her. She'd hardly been able to contain her laughter at the expression on Peter's face. She almost felt bad for him. So maybe this wasn't the best way to gain the trust and respect of her new team mates, as far as most of them were concerned she would never be trustworthy and somehow that knowledge really hurt her. So maybe she hadn't made the best choices in her youth. It wasn't all her fault, okay so maybe most of it was, but not all of it! That day back on the banks of the Mississippi when Mystique had found her, she'd been so scared and very much alone. What had she supposed to say to the beautiful women offering her a real home? 'No thanks lady, Ah'd rather stay here an' die alone thanks'? It hadn't been her fault Mystique had raised her to be a terrorist! So maybe she was accountable for her actions under Mystique, but she'd been young and afraid. As far as she'd been concerned no one else would ever take her in, so why not juts shut up and do as she was told? It kept a roof over her head, and Mystique was showing her how to control her powers, something she didn't think anyone would ever be able to help her do.

            The incident with Miss Marvel, she had to admit was her fault. Had she only let go a moment sooner, Carol would still have her powers and maybe Rogue's own powers would not have gone as crazy. That, and the X-Men wouldn't hate her….

            Rogue was starting to unpack her suitcase when she heard the door open, she smiled assuming it was Remy. "Heya Gambit, if ya give me a minute t'unpack we can go sight seein'." She said referring to the plans they'd made earlier. 

            "It ain't the Cajun girl." 

            Rogue straightened up and turned to face her host, "Wolverine! Ah- Ah'm sorry, you startled me." She said, more then a little intimidated by their gruff Canadian host. 

             He was standing in the door way, with his arms crossed over his chest, "Everyone's in the livin' room, figured you might as well be there to." He said, his voice sounding less then happy, "We need to figure out what t'do 'bout Viper." With that he turned and left her alone. 

            Rogue watched him go, her good mood fading. How could she ever hope to become an X-Man if no one would even give her a chance? Sure Xavier had told her she was one of them, but she sure didn't feel like it. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

            Everyone was indeed there, Kurt, Kitty and Peter were one the couch with one of Mariko's maids serving them tea. Storm stood to one side, conversing with Wolverine. She quickly scanned the room and spotted Gambit seated at the bar looking bored out of his mind. She had a feeling he was debating whither or on the could snag one of the bottles of alcohol and dump it in his tea before anyone noticed. 

            Rogue walked over to him and pulled herself into the seat next to his. "Hey Gambit."

            "Salut Rogue." He said, his voice relatively flat, he really was bored.

            "Why ya hidin' out over here? The X-Men don't hate ya you know." She said thanking the maid as she poured Rogue a cup of tea. The maid bowed and left, her yellow robes not making a sound.

            "Says you." He'd been resting his head in his hands, but now turned to look at her, "Dey tolerate me m're den you, but dey still don' like me too much." He glanced over her shoulder at the three seated on the couch, "'Sides would you really want to sit with does three?" he nodded his head to Kurt, Kitty and Peter, "Dey be de sickest little love triangle I ever seen." 

            Rogue smiled slightly, "Why don't they like ya Gambit? You're a good guy." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

            Gambit regarded her for a moment, "Dey jus' don' like how I came to be on de team is all." The way he said it, made it clear he didn't want to discuss it further. 

            She was about to ask him what he meant when she saw him slump over onto the floor, eyes closed. A shout made its way to her lips, but died as the world went black. The last thing she heard was Wolverine's shout.

            "Storm—don't drink!"

~*~

            Rogue blinked, her head pounding something awful. She turned her head to one side and saw Gambit in the bed next to her, an IV hooked up to his arm. She slowly raised a hand to her face and saw she too had one. 

            "What happened…?" she managed to say. Thanking whatever was watching over her that she had Carol's invulnerability, her body was quickly beginning to recover. 

            A doctor came over to her and began speaking in Japanese. Rogue blinked and shook her head, "Ah'm sorry, Ah don't speak Japanese."

            The doctor paused for a moment then nodded and began again in English, "Ah, miss, you should be resting. The poison we found in your system was very strong. Bad enough Logan-san is up, we cannot risk you getting out of bed."

            Rogue's eyes widened, "Poison?!" she exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Her body was near full strength now.

            "Hai, the others are in critical condition." He explained, adjusting his glasses, "If they make it through the night, they will recover. That is a big if though miss."

            Rogue felt the colour drain from her face, who would do this? They weren't even in Japan as super heroes! They were here to attend their friend's wedding! She flung the covers aside and cast a long look down at Gambit's sleeping face. "Ah'm fine doctor." She said at his concerned glance, he nodded a little reluctantly but left her to examine Kitty. 

            Kitty. She was younger then Rouge herself! Anger shot through Rogue, sure she was an annoying kid, but she didn't deserve this kind of death! Rogue looked to one side and saw Wolverine up and pulling on his uniform. Following his example, Rogue quickly grabbed her uniform and ducked behind a curtain. 

            Emerging a few moments latter she paused only to run her gloved hand over Gambit's face, hoping against hope that he would make it. "Ya can't die, Gambit. Ah need someone on mah side." With that she moved to where Wolverine was arguing with Mariko. He was talking about tracking down the one responsible for this. And that suited her just fine.

            "Ah'm comin' with you, Wolverine." She said as she approached the couple.

            "The heck you are."

            Rogue narrowed her eyes, "Ah'm an X-Man, mister, Xavier said so!" there they went again! Why wouldn't they at least let her try?

            "Work with him the, kiddo, not me." He said, his voice gruff and dismissing. 

            Rogue extended a hand towards him, "How'm Ah s'posed t'prove mahself if none o'you'll give me the chance, huh?!" she demanded, her accent getting thicker with emotion.

            Wolverine was pulling on his mask, "What about the poison?"

            She stuck her hands on her hips, "Ah'm half alien, remember? It wasn't so effective on me." She explained, "Considerin' our condition, an' what's at stake, you need a back-up."      

            He paused and looked at her, with a sigh he admitted, "makes sense—much as I wish it didn't." he turned and flung open the doors to the intensive care unit, "But you follow my lead, youngster, my orders—ev'ry flamin' step o' the way!" he said with a growl as he left the hospital, Rogue right behind him.

~*~

            Traveling around through the underbelly of Japan was certainty boosting Rogue's confidence. Even Wolverine had been impressed about the way she'd handled herself against the guy who'd pulled a sai on her. She was cocky, and far too young, but he was beginning to see her a little differently. He was not one to give away trust or friendship, and she had a long way to go before earning them, but she was getting closer. 

            Rogue flew her and Wolverine to Nabatone's estate in an attempt to get some answers. She was impressed at the size of the building, 'Sure don't have places like this back home.' She mused to herself as Wolverine located the door. 

            She noticed the estate was rather devoid of human life, "No guards?" she asked, keeping behind Wolverine. 

            "Doesn't look like it. Stay close an' stay quiet. Follow my lead." He ordered as they crept through the long dark hall ways.         

            Rogue smiled, "Sho' nuff, boss." She teased, exaggerating her accent, "Anything you say."

            She heard a growl from her fearless leader, "You think we're playin' games kid?" 

            There he went with the 'kid' again. She wasn't a kid! She calmed herself before answering, "Nosiree. Ah'm just not afraid o'bein' hurt. One o' the benefits o'bein' invulnerable." She explained as she turned a corner, keeping her eyes open despite her bragging. 

            "Famous last words." He grumbled as he crouched to the ground.

            "Mah stars, Wolvie, you sound jealous!" she teased, wondering if he'd cut out her heart for the nick name.

            He frowned a little, but before he could say anything, he caught a scent. "Someone's downstairs, alone." He said.

            Rogue nodded and started off down another hall, "What're we waitin' for?!" She asked, excited at the prospect of seeing more action, "Let's go get the sucker!" Before she could take another step, Wolverine had knocked her flat on her ass, "Hey!" she protested. She was about to tell him off when a laser beam went flying from the wall and impacted on  a statue where she'd just been standing. The poor statue exploded into more pieces then Rogue would have cared to count. She gasped. That beam looked darn powerful! She seriously doubted her powers would have saved her from that one. She paused, but Wolverine had. 

            "Next time, watch your step. That statue coulda been you!" Wolverine growled.

            Rogue sat up and looked down at him, "Mah hero." She said, a smile on her face, "A save like that deserves a reward." She wasn't really thinking too clearly, still more shaken from her near death experience then she'd ever admit. All she knew was that they were sprawled on the floor in a dark hallway. Completely alone. She had to admit he was attractive, despite his rather rough personality. She lowered her face to his, preparing to reward him.

            "No."   

            Rogue gasped as he thrust a fist under her chin, not knocking her off of him. But moving her head away from his. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that, make a threat like that—t'me, or any other X-Man—even as a joke, understand?!" he demanded as he got to his feet and started moving on.

            "Ah…" Rogue raised a hand to her neck, "Ah didn't mean any harm!" she couldn't believe she'd done that! What had she been thinking!

            "That's why you're still breathing." He replied. Her powers bothered him a great deal, Carol had been a friend of his. He couldn't forgive or forget the girl's actions that easily. 

            Rogue watched him walk away, her head hanging. At this rate they'd never come to trust her…

~*~

            She saw it before he did, he was too concerned for the safety of his fiancée to care what was about to happen to him. After they'd found Mariko, Viper had rushed them with the Silver Samurai. Rogue had been dealing with the rest of her body guards when she saw Viper reach for her gun. Before she could think Rogue was flying at top speed, trying to intercept the beam of light that was heading for Wolverine and Mariko. 

            "Take a hike shorty!" she said as she shoved the couple out of harm's way, "Lemme do mah good deed f'r the day." She threw herself in front of the beam, blocking it from her team mate.

            Viper smirked at Rogue, "A noble gesture X-Man. I hope your compeers appreciate your sacrifice."

            Rogue winced, the beam was strong, she knew that much. She could feel it! Pain, she hadn't felt that in a while… "Joke's on you lady. They couldn't care less whether Ah live or die!" Rogue struggled to keep the beam from Wolverine and Mariko. Mariko had been the one to treat her with respect, she'd accepted her right off. The only other person to treat her that way had been Gambit, everyone else seemed determined to reject her. Rogue doubled her efforts, she couldn't let Mariko be hurt!            

            She heard Wolverine shout something, and Viper scream as her gun overloaded and sent her flying backwards. Rogue felt blackness begin to collect at the edges of her mind, something in her registered that she wasn't on the ground, but rather in Wolverine's arms. 

            "Gee, Wolvie," she said weakly, "Guess Ah ain't as invulnerable as Ah thought…" she said, knowing that she probably wouldn't survive this. She could feel her body beginning to shut down on her. She actually felt scared for a moment, scared she'd never get to grow up, never fall in love, never do anything. "So much for mah brilliant career." She paused and drew in a ragged breath, "An', Ah think mah life."

            "Don't talk stupid. My healing factor can save you." Wolverine said.

            Rogue's eyes flew open, "No! You need t'save yourself! If Ah absorb your powers Wolverine, you may die!" She felt terror envelop her. As her eyes slid shut, she didn't want to die. But she didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths. 

            "My risk. 'Sides Darlin'—who's gonna stop me?" With that he lowered his lips to Rogue's as he repaid his debt. She'd saved him, now he'd save her…

~*~

            Gambit awoke in the hospital the next morning to find Rogue beside his bed in a wheel chair? "What happened t'you?" he asked, sitting up, a little feebly. 

            Rogue smiled at him, "Ah made a friend." Wolverine was fine, he hadn't held the kiss for very long. Rogue would make a full recovery, and in a day or two she'd be back on her feet. 

            Gambit arched an eyebrow, "A friend?" he recognized that smile on her face, "Should I be jealous chere?"

            Rogue sighed, "Ah don't know Sugah," she said, calling him the name for the first time. "Ah thought we were just friends. If we're just friends, y'all got nothin' to be jealous of." With that she winked at him and wheeled herself out of the room.

            Gambit watched her go, concerned for her well being. He paused as he felt something else. That look on her face, she had a crush on this 'new friend' of hers. He groaned as he looked at the ceiling. He couldn't be. Wouldn't let himself be! 

            Damnit…

            He was jealous….

~*~

*Miko- Kinda like a maid of honour is how Kitty describes it. 

Wow! That was pretty long for me! Even if a hunk of it was from the comics! 

So there ya go, hey… didn't Gambit say something about his past? '^_^' here we go… and oh no! Rogue doesn't really have a crush on Logan does she?! Stay tuned to find out!! Review though! I wanna know what y'all think! 

See ya on the flip side, 

TheWalrusWasPaul


	4. You're Cute when you Smile

G'day!

Once again, SO happy everyone's still liking this! And a HUGE thank you to those who reviewed! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me! '^_^' 43 reviews on two chapter and a prologue is pretty good in my book! 

Shout outs/Q&A game:

Ishy: just wait until Logan comes back from Japan… then we'll see just how jealous Remy can get!

Summers2004: Who says Ro/Lo won't hook up _later on_ eh? Don't lose hope!

Samm16: Don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings… it's a curse…

To everyone else, thanks! But it's 2 am… and I have class at 9:30… merde…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything…

Rating: PG still, but I've gone ahead and written a rather steamy scene… so it's offical the rating's gonna go up… oh well! It IS me, you hade to know that was gonna happen!

I Never Knew

TheWalrusWasPaul

Chapter Three: You're Cute When you Smile

            Gambit sat next to Rogue as the wedding began, she was still in her wheel chair, but that didn't stop him from admiring the way her green kimono looked on her. With the way the bright sunlight shone on her red and white hair, she looked amazing despite the slight downward curve of her full red lips. So that was her new friend, the angry little Canadian man. Remy almost felt glad that Logan was about to be married, but he couldn't be completely glad, because that would mean he was jealous, which he was not! 

            "Smile a little chere, it's bad luck to frown at weddin's." he teased her, leaning towards her so his voice would not disturb the band that was playing a soft traditional piece. They were all eagerly awaiting the entrance of the bride, especially the man up front who was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

            Rogue looked at him and smiled cutely, "Since when?" 

            Gambit shrugged, "Don' know chere, but you sure are cute when you smile."

            Rogue's entire face turned bright red as she suddenly found her hands very interesting. "Shut up Swamp Rat." She said, though in truth, she almost wished he would continue…

            "Y'don' mean dat chere." He said as he placed on hand on hers. 

            She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Ya really think yer God's gift to women don't ya?" 

            He grinned at her in a way that would have knocked any other woman on her ass, "Non, I _am_ God's gift t'women. He told me so Himself." 

            Rogue covered her mouth with her free hand and laughed, trying to keep as quiet as possible. She didn't do a very good job and was shot a warning look from Storm. Then did a double take. What had happened to Storm!? Her eyes went wide as she took in the Wind Rider's new appearance. Gone was the flowing white hair that Rogue had found so beautiful, it was now replaced with a Mohawk that stood at least seven inches off her clean shorn head. The robes that had always given her the appearance of floating were replaced with incredibly tight black leather. Rogue blinked a few times before shaking her head and turning to Gambit.

            "What happened to her?"    

            Gambit's own eyes went wide as he looked her over, "She went off de deep end?" he suggested, remembering that it was impolite to stare and turning his eyes back to the younger girl at his side. 

            Rogue shook her head, "Mah has she…" she turned her head and blinked, "Hey… isn't that the Jean woman everyone so uptight 'bout mentioning?" she said as she pointed to the young red head seated next to Scott Summers. "Ah thought she died?"  

            Gambit followed her gaze, "I thought so too…" he watched as she took Lockheed from Kitty with a look of shock. He had to chuckle a little, that dragon would give anyone a start. But how was she here? She'd died! He made a mental note to ask the others later. 

            "She's pretty." Rogue said, taking in the woman's long red hair and clear blue eyes. 

            Gambit nodded, "Oui, but not as pretty as you chere."

            Rogue shook her head, "Stop jokin' around, there ain't no way Ah'm prettier then her! She looks like a model!" she said, hoping that Gambit would shake his head and tell her that the red head was nothing compared to Rogue's own beauty. But apparently they were not on the same page, for Gambit was looking at her, as though imagining what she looked like with out her clothes.

            "Gambit, if that is Jean," Rogue said, "she's one o' the strongest telepaths on the planet. Ah don't think she'd much like knowin' that yer picturin' her without her pretty dress on."

            Gambit leaned back and smirked, "Non, probably not. But it'd be fun t' see the look on her face when she found out."

            Rogue was about to say something when finally Mariko walked into the room, her head down, hands crossed in front of her. Rogue had to gasp, the woman looked so beautiful all dressed up in her wedding kimono of pure white silk. She sighed and raised her free hand to her chest, this was the first wedding she'd ever been to and was now starting to see the appeal. 

            Gambit heard her sigh and squeezed the hand he still held. He blinked when saw Mariko turn and address the gathered guests. She said something in Japanese and Remy swore he could see the colour drain from Logan's face. He asked her something and she responded in a cold, cold voice. She then turned and walked out of the hall, leaving Logan alone at the alter. 

            Rogue looked at her friend, her green eyes filled with concern, then turned to Gambit, "What happened?" she asked.

            He frowned a little, "I think petite, dat dis is what dey call being left at the alter." 

            "Oh mah…" her voice was sad, and her eyes wide, she tightened her grip on Gambit's hand, subconsciously keeping her super strength in check. "That's so horrible… poor Wolvie…"

            Gambit blinked at the nick name, "Chere, has he heard you call him dat?" at her nod he went on, "He didn' kill you?" she shook her head and he wistled, "Mon Dieu, I think he really is your friend chere…" Rogue turned to him, her eyes a little happier then they had been at the beginning of the wedding that didn't happen. Gambit turned his attention to Logan and frowned. For some reason he didn't find Rogue's happiness comforting in the least….

~*~

            They arrived at the mansion a few days latter minus one Canadian, Gambit was pleased to note. Rogue had been ushered up to her new room, Jean Gray's old one, and told not to leave her bed. The room had no real sense of home, it felt like a hotel room to Rogue, unfriendly and uncomfortable. No one but Nightcrawler had been in to see her in almost two days and she was ready to start tearing her hair out. 

            'Ah shoulda expected this…' she thought to herself as she turned her head to look out the window, 'They've got no reason t'make me feel welcome, aftah all Ah only save Mariko and Wolvie. Not them. None of them were even there t'see it… shame…' that could have been the key to gaining their trust, but despite the fact that she'd explained how she'd been injured so badly, she didn't think any of them really believed her. Tears of frustration began to form in her eyes. And she found herself longing for Raven and Irene, at least those two accepted her and treated her like a human being. Thankful there was no one in the room she began to cry.

~*~

            That evening a lone shadow scaled the walls that surrounded the mansion and rolled his eyes at the lax security. One day he'd actually sit down with Cyke and explain to the man that, though there were few security systems he couldn't get around, the one that protected the X-Men was one of the worst. Any one who could scale the wall would easily be able to get into the main building through an open window. Hell the front door was still locked using a key! He'd rolled his eyes at that one too. Did these people have no idea what easy target they were?

            With a flick of his wrist the shadow extended his bo staff and vaulted up to the open window on the second story. Without a sound he landed on the window ledge and slipped inside, knowing that the occupant would probably be sleeping. 

            "Who's there?" The female voice was heavy with sleep, he momentarily regretted waking her, but decided this would be more fun in the end. 

            The shadow smirked and dropped to the floor, not giving the occupant a chance to scan her room. He solider crawled  to the edge of her bed and slowly brought one hand up under the covers, reaching for her feet. She didn't notice the movement, too busy trying to scan her room for any unwanted guests. She must have decided she'd been dreaming because she was starting to settle back down against her pillows when suddenly the shadow struck.

            There was a shriek as he began to tickle her feet, knowing from the talk they'd had on the flight back from Japan that it was her one weakness. He was merciless as he attacked her feet, being careful to dodge whenever she kicked, with her strength she could really do him some damage.

            She was laughing, despite herself, she hated being tickled! She reached over for the bed side lamp and flicked it on, having trouble moving from laughing so hard. The tickling stopped and she scanned the now illuminated room, blinking from the sudden onslaught of light. 

            "Where are ya Gambit?" she demanded, trying to sound angry, but failing miserably. "Ah know you're in here!" she looked around the room, then felt something poke her from underneath! She laughed despite herself and rolled onto her stomach, peering over the edge of her bed. "Come out like a good Swamp Rat and maybe Ah won't kill ya!"

            Before she could say another word a hand reached out and pulled her off the bed. She suddenly found herself under the bed, laying beside a smirking Cajun. "Hidin' under the bed now Gambit? Thought you were older then that…" 

            He shrugged and grinned at her, "Neh, it's fun." He replied simply, "Now, shh! We 'bout to have company." He said as he pointed to the door which was beginning to open.

            Kitty Pryde and Peter Rasputain came in, both looking worried. "Rogue?" Kitty called, looking around the room. "Rogue where are you! We heard you scream!" her voice was beginning to rise in fear and alarm.

            Rogue felt guilty for making her new team mates worry, and was about to show herself when Gambit held her back, placing his left arm over her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and let herself enjoy the feel of being in his arms. She could feel the heat coming off of him through her thin pajamas and it made her feel really safe for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

            Gambit had to admit he was surprised she hadn't pulled away from him as soon as he touched her. Maybe she was more comfortable around him then she had been. He smiled slightly and pulled her a little closer to him, trying not to make the movement seem too obvious. 

            "Rogue!" Kitty sounded pretty upset now, "Peter, where is she?" she asked, her feet turned to point in the direction of the Russian's. Gambit rolled his eyes as the two got closer and closer… didn't they realize they were in Rogue's room? He snorted softly, so as to not draw attention to the pair under the bed and began using his thumb to trace small circles on her shoulder, loving the feel of her in his arms. Gambit noticed her right hand laying in front of him, with a quick glance at her face, he brought his right hand around and discreetly placed it on top of hers.  

            Rogue blinked at the contact and turned her gaze to Gambit, she could just make out the outline of his features in the poor light. His red on black eyes glowed faintly, he still hadn't explained to her what made them glow, but she found the effect hypnotic. She tore her gaze from his face in order to look at their hands, with a small smile she turned her hand over and interlaced her fingers with his. 

            Gambit returned her smile as he felt his heart skip a beat. What was this girl doing to him? He trailed his gaze over her face, eyes glowing, a result of heightened emotions. How could this girl, and she was very little more then a child, make him feel like nothing else? He watched in awe as she turned her green eyed gaze to met his, the light from his eyes reflecting in her own. He couldn't break her soft stare and felt himself moving his face closer to hers, in spite of the dangers, he wanted to kiss her as he'd wanted nothing else in his entire life. It felt as though he would simply die should he not fulfill his desire. 

            Rogue too felt the pull and was powerless to stop it. She was moving closer to him, their noses were less then an inch apart when suddenly.

            "There you are! I have a good mind to tell Storm on you for playing stupid games in the middle of the night! And you Gambit! You should know better! You're lucky Logan or Scott's not here! They'd beat the hell out of you!" Came the scolding voice of the fifteen year old Katherine Pryde, who was now on her knees glaring at the pair with a look of reproach. 

            The young couple quickly moved away from each other and Rogue lowered her head, "Ah'm sorry." She said, trying to hide the blush that had found its way across her face. 

            Gambit said nothing in way of an apology, "What 'sactly were you and Peter doin' all dat time Kity?" he asked, arching an eye brow at the now blushing Kitty, "I don' t'ink Logan would approve…seems it's my duty t'tell him…"

            Kitty shot Peter a pleading look to which he shrugged, not really knowing what to do. She sighed and turned back to Gambit, "Alright, I'll make you a deal. You don't say anything about Peter and I, and I won't tell a soul that I caught you in Rogue's room at 1 a.m." she, somewhat awkwardly, extended a hand to Remy, "Deal?" 

            He grinned and her and took her hand, "Deal Petite." 

            She sighed in relief and quickly got to her feet, "Come on Peter." She said as they disappeared down the hall.

            Rogue sighed in relief and dragged herself out from under the bed, whatever spell the pair had been under, now broken. "Thank god…" she said as she stood up and adjusted her pajamas. "Ah thought fer sure she'd tell…" she admitted, sounding very much like a child who'd been caught red handed. 

            Gambit stared at her feet for a moment, wondering what the hell had come over him before crawling out from under the bed. "Naw, Kitty's not too bad, 'slong as you know how to blackmail." He said shooting her a devil-may-care grin. 

            Rogue smiled and rolled her eyes, "Amen t'that. Now git outta here Swamp Rat!" she pushed her loose hair out of her face, after he'd told her how good it looked, she'd taken to wearing it down all the time. "And make sure ya come back an' visit, Kurt says tomorrow's mah last day in bed and Ah've been bored outta mah mind!" 

            Gambit grinned and bowed deeply to her, "Oui madame." He straightened up and shook his long bangs out of his eyes, "Oh and chere?"

            "Yeah?" she asked, climbing back into her bed, suddenly feeling tired. 

            "Call me Remy." With that he shot her a wink and disappeared out her door, closing it soundlessly behind him.

            Rogue stared at her door for a moment and shook her head, "'Night… Remy." With that she turned off the lamp and pulled the covers up around her shoulders, drifting off to sleep with dreams full of glowing red eyes…

~*~

Aw! Good thing Kitty interrupted them! I don't wanna put Remy in a coma anymore then I have to. Lol. Review and lemme know what you think!

See ya on the flip side,

TheWalrusWasPaul


	5. Bird of Flames

G'Day.

Shout out time!

Caliente: Thank ya kindly, but the reason Rogue and Gambit are talking about her death casually, is cause they never met her. 

Seven1: Truth to be told, I'm really debating about the Ro/Lo thing…. I'm not a big fan *dodges the projectiles* I can't help it, I like her with Bishy! Come on! Stormy and Bishy! What a pair! You can blame that on my buddy, she said that if Logan went for Storm it's cause he's settling for her, since he can't have Jean. And I think we can all agree you do not 'settle' for Storm! '^_^'

Ishy: Always a pleasure

Sue P. : What'd I do to Kurt? I didn't think I did anything, remember most of what he's saying is right outta the comics. Kitty, well, I'm not her biggest fan either.

The-Basket-Case: I'm honoured! Thank you!

 To everyone else: HUZZAH! Love you guys! Drinks are on the house, but I need to see some ID first…. :

Okay! That's done!

Rating: PG-13 It's officals guys and gals, (although I don't know how many guys there are out there reading this…) the rating has just gone up… not my bad!!! Really it's not!!! Meh! It's not 'R' yet… that's for later! Heeheee….

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything…

A good hunk of the dialogue is taken right outta the comics by Chris Claremont, I have no claim over them. The conversation between Rogue and Storm, I wrote and anything with Gambit I wrote. Just thought I'd clear all that up! '^_^'

That's it!

I Never Knew

Chapter Four: Bird of Flames…

TheWalrusWasPaul 

            There were few moments in the lives of 'normal' humans that were actually completely and totally peaceful, even fewer in those of mutants. For the X-Men peace was a fantasy, almost as unobtainable as Xavier's dream of a peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants. For once however fate seemed to be turning a blind eye to two young X-Men, forgetting for just a moment that should be saving the world and humanity and just letting them be themselves. Be young, and very much in love.

 They were laying together on her bed, the double doors to the balcony were wide open, letting in the pale moonlight. He lay on top of her, covering most of her body. Her long auburn curls were sprawled around her pillow, each and every strand reflecting the silver moonlight. She could almost _feel _his eyes on her body, so intense was his lust filled gaze. He ran his hands over every inch of bare flesh, making her shiver in anticipation. She couldn't believe how amazing he was making her feel with only the most basic of touches. She'd never imagined that a lover's touch would be like this…A low moan escaped her parted lips and he chuckled at her. 

            "You see? It isn't the other one you want. It's always been me…" he whispered into her ear as he ran his hands up and down her sides. 

            She moaned again and turned her face to his, asking him to kiss her without words. He was happy to comply and as his lips descended on hers, she saw stars. Every part of her seemed to be focused entirely on his kiss, she could feel nothing except the fluttering of her stomach and his lips on hers. 

            When he pulled away he ran a hand over her cheek, "See? You are for me, not him."    His hands trailed up her flat stomach to her breasts, he ran his hands along the undersides before slowly making his way up. He lowered his mouth to one taunt nipple and smirked to himself as she began to arch into him. "You can't go to him, only me…" he whispered to her as he raised his lips to hers once more. 

            She could say nothing as he kissed her again, and again and again….

~*~

            She woke with a start, her chest heaving and her face flushed. A hand came up to cover her eyes as she thought back on the dream. Who had she been dreaming about? It couldn't have been Remy, there had been no accent. So maybe it was Logan…? Rogue shook her head, she couldn't remember. 

            She placed a hand over her heart and tried to calm her breathing as a sudden wave of sadness overcame her. All those wonderful things she had felt in her dream, she could never have them. Her damned mutant 'gift' wouldn't allow it. Tears began to form in her eyes but she quickly blinked them back. She did not cry. She was the daughter of Mystique and she did not cry. 

            "Ah know Ah don't cry…" she whispered out loud, "but that doesn't mean Ah don't wanna…"

~*~ 

            "Rogue chere, I don' know how you can eat all dat and _still_ be hungry." Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau mussed as he watched the newest X-Man clean up the breakfast dishes. She'd participated in the regular morning pancake eating contest and by some miracle had beaten both himself and Colossus. Kitty had looked ready to throw up as she watched Rogue consume inhuman amounts of food, while Ororo simply shook her head and focused on her tea. Kurt had been there cheering them on, laughing as Remy was forced to give up or throw up, he chose the less messy option. Peter had been next, finally admitting defeat with a smile and a shake of his head. Rogue had let out a triumphant shout and grinned from ear to ear, teasing the boys about losing to a girl. That had been the very first time the team had been able to sit down without any visible hard feelings between them. It was the first step to Rogue's complete acceptance and the end of her time as a probationary member of the team. 

            Rogue shook her head, "Ah don't know eithah Gambit, but Ah am hungry!" she said as she dumped the last of the dishes into the sink and proceeded to raid the fridge.

            "You gonna get fat." He said, leaning back in his chair and finishing the last of his black coffee.

            Rogue got very still for a moment, then slowly stood up and turned to face Gambit, "You callin' me fat Cajun?" she asked in a tone colder then the coldest artic wind. 

            The colour drained from Remy's face as she glared at him. How could he had been stupid enough to so much as _mention that_ word?! He made a mental note to start thinking before he spoke then turned back to Rogue, "Now chere, I said not'in' of the sort."

            She glared at him for a few more minutes before shrugging and returning to her quest for food, "Good." Was all she said.

            Gambit blinked in surprise and was about to ask her why she hadn't torn him limb from limb when a flash of orange caught his eye and he turned to look out side. "Mon Dieu!" he exclaimed.

            It looked as though the entire sky had caught fire! Flames rose higher then he could follow, they were so bright he had to shield his eyes for fear of losing his sight. He took note of the location of the flames before jumping to his feet. That was the same place that the other X-Men were cutting down a dead tree, they could be in trouble. He quickly shouted to Rogue who turned around and gasped at the fire for a moment before coming to the same conclusion he had about their team mates. Without a word she burst through the double doors and flew with a speed she hadn't known she could reach into the fire. 

~*~

            Storm watched in horror as the bird of fire appeared. She remembered it, knew it too well. It was the Phoenix, the creature that had been responsible for the death of her dearest friend Jean Grey. But it couldn't be, the phoenix had been destroyed… hadn't it? Suddenly the bird was no more and Ororo was left with nothing but questions. 

            With a rush of wind Rogue set down next to Storm. She looked at her team mate in confusion and was about to speak when Storm cut her off.  

"Rogue—above us—someone falling!" Storm shouted as she took flight, Rogue right behind her. 

"This is very weird Storm." Rogue commented as they flew to intercept the earth bound person, "What's goin' on?" 

"I wish I knew." Storm shook her head as a man fell into Rogue's arms. "I fear we shall soon find out." 

Rogue looked at the man in her arms. He was fairly attractive, with swept back brown hair and a strong build. He was wearing the strangest sunglasses though, that was odd, she thought, there was a guy at the wedding wearing the same pair…

"Storm, Ah know this guy—it's Cyclops!" Rogue exclaimed in recognition, as she began her decent back to the ground. As she landed she found Gambit among the others, but while their eyes were locked on the man in her arms, his was on her. She shot him a look of confusion that he readily returned. 

"Nightcrawler, take Cyclops to the infirmary--!" Storm was cut off in mid order as Scott Summers spoke up.

            "There's no time for that, Storm." He said as Rogue set him on the ground. He wobbled on his feet a little, but seemed fine. "Did you see?! Do you understand?!" he exclaimed, finding his voice, "Dark Phoenix has returned." 

The assembled X-Men fell silent. They remembered what it was like to face her once, to do so a second time… Only Rogue and Gambit were out of the loop. They were new to the team, and had heard little about the being of fire that had inhabited Jean Grey. 

Suddenly professor Xavier's  head appeared, glowing yellow and floating above them. It took Rogue a moment to realize that it was a psychic projection. Even if it didn't stop her from crying out in alarm.

 "X-Men, Cyclops—report to me at once, in my study." He ordered and before Storm could give her confirmation, the apparition vanished as suddenly as it appeared. 

"You heard him people let's move!" Cyclops ordered as the team sprang into action. They all rushed into the mansion with the intention of changing into their uniforms, all except Rogue and Gambit who already wore theirs, Rogue out of necessity and Gambit out of habit.            

"What do you think's goin' on Remy?" Rogue asked as she moved to stand beside her friend. 

He shrugged and dug into his pocket for a smoke, a nervous habit he'd picked up back home. "Don' know chere, I was tol' Jean Grey'd been Phoenix an' dat she died 'cause of it." He lit his cigarette with a flick of his powers and inhaled deeply. "I don' wanna t'ink 'bout why she's back."

Rogue shook her head, "What Ah wanna know is why they called her 'Dark Phoenix'." She grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Ah thought she was a good guy!" 

"Neh chere, you know 'bout as much as I do." He took another drag before flicking the cigarette away, "But I know how we can be let into dis sick little loop o' theirs." He grabbed her hand and they took off after their team mates.

~*~

Gambit listened to the meeting in silence, now things were starting to come together. The red haired woman, it wasn't Jean Grey, rather it was Cyke's new girl, Madelyn Pryor. He rolled his eyes as his team mates shrugged it off as common knowledge. 'Wouldn' hurt if dey actually shared deir knowledge with de rest of us once in a while….' He thought to himself a little irritated by his being left out. He understood why they left Rogue out, she was still really new and had at one point been an enemy, they had every right not to trust her. But Gambit, _he'd_ been an X-Man for a few months now! They should be able to trust him! 'I hate being one o' de youngest…' he thought to himself as he leaned against the wall and began flipping a playing card- the ace of spades- around his long fingers. 

Rogue watched as Cyclops explained his concerns about the Phoenix and Madelyn Pryor. She couldn't quite keep her attention focused on him though. Her gaze kept shifting over to the short mutant in the corner opposite Remy. He'd returned from Japan in one hell of a bad mood, reluctant—or outright refusing—to talk to his team mates. Even her. She had to admit, she'd been hurt by his rejection of her company, but couldn't say she blamed him. He'd only just been left at the alter by what he considered the love of his life. She closed her eyes briefly and told herself that he would come around in time. 

"…I sensed Jean's death, years ago.." the prof was saying as he lowered some funky looking helmet –cerebro, she'd been told- onto his head. "..but not this miraculous rebirth and I should have. Cerebro will amplify my psi-talent a hundred-fold." He explained to the assembled X-Men as he began adjusting some dials and knobs on the main control panel, "If Phoenix exists, this will enable me to find her." With that he pushed a red button and-

-screamed in pain as electricity ran though the wires connecting the helmet to the control panel, electrocuting him. 

Rogue reacted before she knew what she was doing. "He's bein' electrocuted!" she exclaimed as she reached for the wires, "Ah'll cut the power—someone cut him loose, b'fore he fries!" with that she tore the wires from the panel and sighed in relief as she heard Colossus and Nightcrawler attending to Charles. There was a loud 'BAMF' and Kurt was gone, taking the Prof to the infirmary. 

Rogue tossed the wires to the ground, 'Some evil mutant Ah am…' she thought to herself as she stared at the cables, 'Ah coulda jus' let him die, but Ah didn't hesitate t'save him. But Ah'm sure they still think Ah'm pure evil…. It just ain't fair. When do Ah get mah second chance?'

"Rogue?" It was Storm, the leader of the unofficial 'kick Rogue out' club, "That was a very brave thing you did." She said, her voice soft as she placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. 

"Wha?" Rogue blinked in confusion, brave?

"Those wires, there was enough electricity running through them to do serious harm, even to you." Storm explained as she gestured to the cables with her free hand, "I admire the way in which you reacted. When we find ourselves faced with a crisis, it is more often then not our hearts that react first. I believe that here today, you have shown us the nature of yours."

Rogue felt her eyes fill with tears, that she valiantly tried to force back. She turned to face the weather goddess, "Storm.. .. Ah don' know what t'say."

"Then say nothing child," she squeezed Rogue's shoulder, "Perhaps it is us that have things to say to you." She bowed her head for a moment, her blue eyes closing, "I am as human as anyone in this room and as such am capable of error." Storm sighed and raised her eyes to Rogue, "I believe that I was too harsh in my judgment of you and if you will accept, I offer an apology." With that she removed her hand from Rogue's shoulder and extended it to her, meaning for Rogue to shake her hand.

Rogue smiled at Ororo and took her hand, "Thank ya Storm, y've no idea what that means to me…"

Storm smiled, "I believe I do Rogue." She turned to the other X-Men, who'd all stood by and watched the exchange in awe. "Let us get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all." She said as she left the room, her team mates following behind her and for once Rogue actually felt like one of them. 

~*~

            Gambit watched as Kitty tried to figure out what was wrong with Cerebro, "This is crazy!" she exclaimed, causing Lockheed, who'd been perched on her shoulder to jump, "The safety interlocks have been disengaged! Everything's reversed—the professor's powers were amplified, but instead of projecting his psi-energy outwards, cerebro reflected it back at him! It's almost like he did it to himself."

            "Sounds like someone wanted de prof outta commission…" Gambit mused, pulling his deck of card out of a pocket and began shuffling them. "Question is why?"

            Storm shook her head, "We saw every move he made, there were no mistakes—" she said, referring to the start up sequence of cerebro, "the settings were correct."

            "Well, they ain't now." Rogue said.

            "Actually, Storm, there;s a simple explanation." Came the voice of Scott Summers, but something sounded off. Gambit watched in shock as his team leader became engulfed in flames.

            "What is it—_Cyclops!?!"_ Storm exclaimed, taking a step back, not knowing what to do.

            "Would you believe…" the flames burned brighter still, Remy watched as they seemed to form an aura around Cyclops, almost as though there was another being inside him, trying to get out. "The end of the world?" With that Scott Summers slumped to the ground and the flames began to rise and solidify. 

            "Mon Dieu…" he gasped as the flames became another being, one he'd only ever heard stories about. It was her, the Phoenix—Jean Grey!

            "Hi, guys!" she said, her voice eerily happy. Her eyes were blank as she floated above the X-Men, flames licking her figure. She wore the same red and gold uniform that Dark Phoenix had taken on. It became clear at that moment that this was not the dear friend the X-Men had lost, this was the being of death and destruction, risen from the ashes to destroy them all. "Miss me?"

Storm was the first to react, her hands began to crackle with electricity as she faced off against the Phoenix, "You may wear the form of our friend, demoness—but you are not her!" she shouted as lightning flew from her hands, barreling towards Phoenix. 

The woman laughed as she bated away the lightning, "An impressive display, Ororo. But what makes you think your lightning will prove any more effective this time…" she raised her hands and pointed them at Storm, sending her own lightning back at her. "..than when last we fought?" 

Storm cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, Colossus coming to her rescue a moment too late. "For mercy's sake, Jean—Stop it! You are killing her!" the Russian exclaimed as he took a swing at Phoenix. 

Phoenix smiled a twisted smile, "Not really, Peter. Not yet." She said as she fed more lightning to Storm's fallen form. "I mean to play a bit first." She turned her gaze to Peter, "Your armored body makes you one of the most  formidable X-Men, Colossus. But see what happens when I close my hand—thus!" with that Phoenix clenched her hand into a tight fist, and Colossus's body followed suit. He cried out as he felt himself being crushed by an invisible force that he was helpless to resist. 

Gambit pulled out his bo staff- about to charge the Demoness even though he knew it would have little or no effect on Phoenix- when suddenly Kitty Pryde and Lockheed charged her. He watched through clenched teeth as the girl and the dragon were batted aside with ease. With a deep breath he withdrew several playing cards and charged them up.

"Didn' anyone teach you not t'hit kids?" he said as he threw the cards at her. 

She arched an eyebrow and slowly turned to se where the attack had come from, "And who might you be? The new jester?" she laughed at her own joke and sent a wall of flames towards Gambit. He jumped and dodged, but could not out run the fire.       

Pain exploded through his body as the fire encompassed him, his bo clattered to the ground and he soon followed. Sorry that he hadn't been able to save his team mates. Just before he lost consciousness he heard Rogue scream out his name and saw her charge Phoenix. He raised a hand towards her, trying to warn her to stay away from the woman of fire, but he was too weak. His red on black eyes watched as Rogue was thrown clear out of the room.

~*~

Rogue awoke a few moments later outside the mansion. She groaned and pulled herself to her knees, her eyes shut tight. That had actually _hurt_! Nothing hurt her anymore! She tired to get to her feet, only to fall right back to the ground. She couldn't stand up, and didn't dare trust herself to fly in this condition. Her eyes closed as she lay on the ground, completely helpless, if Phoenix returned she'd be at her mercy. Rogue shuddered at the thought, that woman was packing some serious power! 

"Rogue!" 

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head in the direction the voice had come from. Not too far from her was Gambit, running towards her, his duster flying behind him. She tired to sit up, but found she could not.

"Hi sugah…" she said, her voice weak.

He knelt beside her and took her head in his lap, "You alright chere? Stormy's worried." He said as he looked her over for any obvious injuries. 

"Ah'm sure it's 'Stormy' who's worried…" she chuckled lightly. "Just admit it, yer the one who's worried."

"I think you hit your head when you fell chere." He smiled down at her, "Mabbe a little…" he admitted as he scooped her up in his arms, "Come on chere, we gotta get back in de mansion and figure out what we do next." 

Rogue chuckled as she thought of how nice it felt in to be in his arms, "Ah think we're a little out matched this time Remy." She said, her strength slowly beginning to return, not that she was about to tell him that. She was quite comfortable where she was. Her arms wound around his neck and she leaned her head on his shoulder, this felt so nice, so right… like her dream… 

So right….

~*~

They were gathered around the main computer a few minutes later, Kitty, trying desperately to contact the Starjammers. If the Phoenix had been terrorizing the galaxy, they would be the first to know. The problem was, the transmission was being scrambled, even with the technology they had obtained from the Shiar, they could not penetrate the interference. 

"Phoenix's doing, my friends?" Peter asked, leaning over the back of Kitty's chair.

"Probably," Storm said, "Keep at it, Kitten. We must get through."

There was a beep and Kitty exclaimed, "Bingo! I'm getting a response!" she quickly punched in a few key commands and the screen came to life.

Rogue knew right away from the responses of the X-Men that this hadn't been what they'd expected to see. There was a man, half dead and sprawled on the deck of his ship. His clothing was torn and tattered, Corsair.

"X-Men… this is Corsair—hope you can see… hear me…" static interrupted him every so often and Kitty hit a few more keys, clearing up the transmission. "Phoenix attacked… no warming, less chance—other Starjammers, Lilandra…dead." There was a collective gasp, Lilandra was dead? The Shiar Empress and love of their own dear Professor's life, gone? "I'm only one left… my ship.. gutted wreck.. another pass'll finish us…" a control panel behind him exploded and he turned his head away from the scattering deris, "Here she comes! Tell Scott and his brother Alex—their old man is proud of them! Tell them I love--*" there was an explosion and the room fell silent. 

Rogue watched the screen with a look of disbelief, she'd known very little about the Starjammers, but from what she did know they should have been able to escape Phoenix. And if not them, Lilandra should have managed to survive! Her heart went out to Scott, and she felt glad that he hadn't been here to see his father perish. 

Kitty was staring blankly at the screen, she shook her head, curls going every where, and punched in a few more commands. The screen blinked back to life and the masked face of Captain America appeared. Rogue stepped back from the screen a little. She'd gone head to head with the Avengers before, even absorbed Captain America's powers. She wasn't sure she wanted to be seen right now. 

Gambit watched her back away and arched an eyebrow. 

"Avengers mansion, Captain America speaking…"

Storm moved to the front of the group and addressed the super hero, "I am Storm , leader of the X-Men. We need the Avengers' aid Captain, urgently!" her voice left no room for questions or doubt as to her motives. "The fate of the world—if not all creation— hangs  in the balance!" 

Captain America's face grew deathly serious, "Give me what details you can, Storm, I'll summon the others." 

"The threat is Dark Phoenix, a former—Goddess!" she cried out as the ground began to shake. 

"The ground—shaking—is it an earth quake?!" Rogue spoke up, thinking of Lance, her old Brotherhood team mate. But he had it been him, he probably would have had the mansion in pieces by now. 

"Comrades—look at the screen!!" Colossus shouted.

Fire, more fire. 

The Avenger's Mansion was engulfed in flame, they saw Captain America cry out just before the transmission went dead. No one moved for a moment. The Avengers had been their last hope, if they were gone…

"It's gone blank! The transmission has been broken!" Peter said, "Ororo, do you think--?!"

"See for yourself little brother." She said, calmly, too calmly as she pointed out the window in the direction of New York city, " For a creature who once consumed a world—five billion innocent souls—destroying a city is child's play."

There out the window, in the distance, the very same distance as New York, was a bird of flames. The creature turned its head to face the mansion, almost to look right at the X-Men. They could almost see the laughter in its eyes, as though it had known exactly who they would call and destroyed them. The bird tossed its glorious head upwards and suddenly the X-Men felt very much alone. 

~*~

dun dun dun!

Next time: 

The conclusion of this messed up Phoenix thing! And the wedding of Scott Summers and Madelyn Pryor! They say weddings are the place to fall in love… will it hold for our southern couple? And just who are these mysterious strangers that show up at the last possible moment? Long—what?! '^_^' Stay tuned to 'I Never Knew' to find out!!!! (wow, that was shameless…)

Review!!!!!!

See ya on the flip side,

TheWalrusWasPaul


	6. Comfortably Numb

G'Day.

I just started a new job, so yeah, my time was a little filled up for a bit there, but fear not! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written! Whoo! This is also the very last bit of stuff I'm gonna be taking right outta the comics. Which is good, cause I was really getting kinda bored doing it. That and I wanna move on to bigger and better things then the whole Madelyn Pryor thing, cause I really have no idea how that ended and Jean came back. I have one issue where she's dreaming (I think) and Cyke's taking off all her facial features and placing them on Jean, and I really hated that part. Madelyn kinda grew on me, much more so then Jean. But enough about that…

Okay! Who read the new X-Treme X-Men?! ARGH!!! I threw the thing across the room. If I wasn't hopelessly optimistic I'd stop buying them. What the hell was with the Storm/Gambit thing!? Seriously! What the hell!? I'm really hating these new ones! : Totally not impressed! Hrumph! (I really needed to get that out, my room mate hates X-Men, and likes it even less after I kinda, hit her when I threw that issue. Oooopssss)

Anyways! Shout out time!

Summers2004: omg…. That was the longest review I've ever had…. And yeah, I see your point. There's a hint or tow of Ro/Lonessness in this chapter, but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide what I should do with them, since I'm not all that sure.

Ishy: G'Day

That's it for now, like I said, to everyone else, drinks are on me! But y'all better be ready to hand over ID! Since I'm a Canuck though it's 19, not 21 like in 'some' places. '^_^'

Disclaimer: I own nothing except everything.

Once again a lot of stuff is taken right out of the comic. Since I have no idea how Dazzler and Longshot really show up, I made it up. 

I Never Knew 

Chapter Five: Comfortably Numb

TheWalrusWasPaul

~*~

            Rogue and Gambit were in the hall way trying to absorb all that had happened. New York city had just been destroyed, and the Starjammers were no more. The Avengers, the Fantastic Four, SpiderMan, all gone, their best chances for help, wiped out by Phoenix. 

            "What happens now?" Rogue asked, her voice smaller then he was used to hearing. 

            He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, "I dunno chere… but I-" he froze in mid sentence and quickly straightened up, falling into an attack stance. She followed suit, not seeing whatever it was he was reacting to. 

            "What is it?" She asked, moving to his side.

            He waved a hand at her, motioning that she should be quiet. She was about to ask him again when suddenly Peter and Storm came flying out a door, Colossus slammed into Rogue, knocking her backwards. Thankful for her super strength she brought them to a stop before they fell over the banister. 

            Gambit had three charged cards in his hand before another move was made, he watched as Storm caught herself in mid air and whipped around to face the door. There was Phoenix, smirking at them. Without a second thought, Gambit let the cards fly.

            Instead of the fire he was expecting to deflect them, a beam that looked remarkably like Cyclops's eye blast destroyed the explosives. He reached into his duster for more, but was caught off guard by another beam and knocked off his feet. 

            As he hit the ground he saw Kurt teleport just above Phoenix, only to be blasted by that same red beam. Kitty was next, she dove for Phoenix as Lockheed distracted her. The poor girl gasped in shock as they phased right through the banister and began to fall to the ground. Only Kitty's phasing ability kept them from crashing onto the hard ground. 

            "They are heading for the Danger Room!" Storm cried as she flew at top speed in the direction of the training room, the rest of the team, with the exception of Peter who was out cold,  right behind her. They all rushed into the room, only to have the floor give way.  Logan and Remy began a freefall while Rogue and Storm hovered in midair for a moment. 

            Logan's cry of, "Cripes!" brought them back to the present. 

            "What the-?!?" Rogue asked, shaking her head, trying to clear it.

            "The room has generated a facsimile of the Savage Land!" Strom shouted as she recognized the jungle which she and Rogue were floating above. "Rogue--catch Gambit! Leave Wolverine to me!" with that Storm turned and dove after the short Canadian.

Rogue frowned, she could have caught Wolverine too… She pouted for a second before she caught sight of Remy, falling to what looked as though could be his death.

She sprang into action and flew as fast as she could towards her friend, catching him just before he hit the tree tops. She looked down at him and offered a weak smile.

"Nice timin' chere…" he grumbled as he clutched her hand in a death grip.

She shrugged, "Better late then never right Sugah?"

He rolled his eyes but said nothing as she flew upwards to where Storm and Logan hovered. They seemed to be deep in conversation, and Rogue tightened her grip on Remy's hand, unintentionally gripping it a little harder then he would have liked. 

"Ow Rogue!" he cried out.

"Sorry…" she muttered half heartedly. 

Gambit watched her face, she was jealous. Great, the Canuck, she just _had_ to go and fall for the Canuck…  Not that he was jealous or anything, because that would mean he had feelings for her, which he definitely did not! Really, he didn't! The very idea was absurd! Why anyone would-

Merde.

That was the only word running through his mind at the moment. He shook his head-glad Rogue's attention was almost completely focused on Wolverine and Storm- in a vain attempt to clear it. What was wrong with him? He raised his free hand to his head, maybe it was an after effect of that last blast Phoenix had shot at him, or _any_ reason other then he was thinking clearly. He couldn't be thinking clearly, it wasn't possible! He was _Remy LeBeau_, he didn't fall for _any_ woman! Let alone his friend that he couldn't even touch!

This couldn't be happening to him! He wouldn't let himself fall for her! Not after what happened with Belle. He'd sworn to himself that he'd never let himself be that vulnerable again. 'Don't trust anyone', his father's words echoed heavily in his mind. Trust only led to pain and he'd had more then his share of pain, thank you very much.

But then why couldn't he get her out of his head?_ Her_, Rogue, his best friend! This was driving him crazy! He didn't want this! He was finally in a place where he could make his own decisions! Live his own life, the way he wanted to! Not according to his father, or the Guild's code. It had been his choice to join the X-Men and fight the good fight. Even if at first it hadn't been much more then a convenient way to escape, the dark shadows looming over him. He was now finding that the longer he hung around the X-Men, the more they began rubbing off on him. He wasn't as stupid as Cyke, he didn't believe that humans and mutants would ever be able to live together in peace, but he believed in it more then the violent solutions others were presenting.

Then again, if he was making his own decisions, he supposed he could _choose_ to fall for Rogue. That thought appealed to him, he'd never been able to chose who he fell in love with. That was probably why his past relationships had ended so badly, now that he thought about it. A slow smirk appeared on his face, Rogue would be a challenge, since her inability to touch left her very uncomfortable with the idea of a relationship. 

            "Don' nobody knows how Gambit loves a challenge…" he said to himself without thinking. 

            Rogue looked down at Gambit, one eye brow arched, "Did ya say somethin'?"

            He turned red and shook his head, "non."

            She shrugged and set him down beside Wolverine, who was speaking to Storm, "This ain't Jeannie's style, Storm, she can create personal, private realities with her own thoughts, why bother using Xavier's gadgets?"

            "Maybe she ain't as high-an'-mighty strong as we thought Wolvie." She said, not noticing Gambit's frown at the nick name. 

            "Perhaps, or she wishes us to think so, to give us false hope." Storm went quiet for a moment, trying to decide what to do next. She inhaled deeply and turned to Logan, "Find her trail, Wolverine, lead us to her."

            He nodded and gestured for Gambit to follow him on the ground, while Rogue and Storm followed in the air. Remy turned to the women and gave a mock bow before dashing off after Logan. They disappeared into the dense forest, without a second thought. Gambit was hard pressed to keep up with Wolverine, not that he'd ever let on.

            The two men wadded through the thick bush in silence, until Logan spoke up. "Whatever's goin' on between you and Rogue bub, make sure it stops." He said as he cut down a tree with his claws.

            Remy jumped out of the falling tree's way less he get crushed. "Quoi?" he asked, confused, "She's my friend homme, though I don' know it's your business."

            Logan turned to face the Cajun, "I'll say this once and once only bub, so pay attention. I've been to the bar with you plenty o'times, I know what you're like. Goin' from girl t'girl, mabbe you didn' notice, but Rogue ain't exactly just another skirt. You pull that crap with her and it's gonna mess her up worse then she already is." He pointed his claws at the younger man, "And if that happens, yer gonna have to deal with me."

            Gambit frowned and pushed Logan's arm aside, "I can' do whatever I want 'Wolvie'." He said, "Y've got no right t'order me around. Rogue's not helpless y'know!" he was about to say more when suddenly a laser struck Logan in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. 

            Gambit whipped around, to find the attacker, but was too slow, there behind him was Phoenix. Staring at him in the strangest manner, was the only thought he could manage before his world turned black.

~*~

            Rogue and Storm were flying over a field of poppies, chasing the running Phoenix. Storm was firing bolts of lightning at her, missing each time, it was almost as though Phoenix knew what Storm's plan of attack was. There was a brilliant flash and suddenly Storm was falling to the ground. 

            Rogue dove after her, catching her team mate before she could hit the ground and be seriously hurt. She slowly lowered herself to the ground in front of Phoenix, "Time for our rematch, sweetheart." Her voice was cold, and her eyes narrowed. She was really getting sick of this woman, and now that she was the only X-Man left to fight she wasn't about to go down easy. 

            She was about to set Storm down when there was a flash of red light and the poppies at Rogue's feet exploded into dust. She dropped Storm and tried to see through the dust to find Phoenix. The dust was just beginning to clear when a wave of sleepiness came over her. Rogue fought it as long as she could, but it didn't take long before she let out a small moan and fell to the ground, dead asleep.

~*~

            *POP!*

            Rogue slowly opened one eye, grimacing at the bright light that invaded her still groggy eyes. She blinked a few times and mumbled something that had she been fully awake could have been considered a question. 

            Her eyes flew open as she felt her hand being moved, her _bare_ hand. She screamed in protest as she felt skin beneath her fingers. She didn't have time to think of anything, before her powers kicked in and her mind shattered. There were too many images, memories from lives, people, others, there was nothing about her that was _her_ anymore. She couldn't find Rogue anywhere, only these new strangers. Panic was beginning to overtake her, when suddenly there was a calm and gentle voice amidst the chaos. The soothing voice told her how to restore order to her mind, told her how to sort out the other emotions and find herself once more. 

            Everything finally began making sense, the person they'd been chasing through the mansion hadn't been Phoenix! It had been Cyclops all along! She felt angry at being tricked in such a way, angry that she hadn't know it'd been a trick all along.

            Slowly she calmed down and began focusing as the voice told her to. She sensed the other X-Men enter the room, she could feel them, hear their thoughts. Logan's animal nature, Storm's calm leadership, Remy's loving friendship, they were all there. She felt their apprehension as they caught sight of whom they considered Phoenix. 

            The knowledge of how to use these new powers came to her and she opened a mind link with the other X-Men. 'You're not facin' Phoenix, X-Men.'

            "That's Rogue's voice!" Remy said, "How she doin' dat?"

            'Ah'll nevah tell Swamp Boy!' she laughed in his mind, before becoming serious once more, 'it's Cyclops, can'tcha see?! We've been suckered!'

            "How to we know this ain't a trick?" Logan growled. 

            There was a flash of golden light and a familiar voice entered the room, "Because little man…the trickster's right behind you." They all turned to see Dark Phoenix floating in the entrance way, a bird of fire surrounding her. She looked angrily down at them and Cyclops was the only one to find his voice.

            "No dice, Mastermind. The game's over. Your Phoenix can no more fool us…"

            Phoenix cut him off, "Brave words my love." Her power crackled around her. 

            The other X-Men, Kitty, Peter and Kurt, chose that moment to rush into the room. They took their places behind Scott as he shouted at Phoenix once more, "You're an illusion, a fake! You can only hurt us if we let you." He sounded so sure of himself.

            Phoenix looked at him, "Ahhh-" she fired a blast of fire at him, which he stood in the middle of. Not hurt in the slightest.

            "See?!" he cried out.

            Phoenix was not to be deterred however, "But suppose, from the heart of the supposed illusion, there comes, a most deadly piece of reality?" she fired another blast towards him, but this one carried with it another sound. Almost like a gun being fired…

            Before anyone could think on it too much Storm took action, she raised her arms in the air and suddenly a tempest, unlike any the X-Men had ever seen before filled the room. Peter and Kitty dove for the Professor's bed. Peter covering both the girl and their teacher. 

            Gambit tried to stand his ground but fell to the ground, he couldn't stand up to the strength of the winds and rain. It was too much. But if he let himself go completely, what would happen? He managed to get a grip on a beam, but knew he couldn't hold it for very long. His fingers were already starting to slip when a pair of slender arms wound their way around him. 

            "Ah've gotcha Remy!" 

            "Rogue!" he called, he opened his eyes for a moment to find her in front of him, holding him in a death grip. Her eyes were closed tightly against the wind and rain. She managed to open them briefly and look at him.

            "Ah won't ya go." Her voice was quieter that time, and he had to struggle to hear her over the storm. 

            He wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her to him in vain. "Rogue…" 

            They clung to each other, their breathing labored against the force of the winds. None of them could survive this much longer, even Rogue with her invulnerability was beginning to suffer. She hugged Gambit to her tighter and buried her head in his chest, hoping they made it out of this in one piece. 

            Suddenly the winds and rain died and the person responsible for the whole mess, revealed. There in the corner of the room was a rather dirty looking old man that Rogue recognized as Mastermind. It had all been an illusion, New York, the Starjammers, they were all safe and sound. Mastermind had if nothing else, excellent control over his mutation. She didn't release Gambit right away, and was – for some reason- happy that he held her too. His grip on her was as tight as he could make it, the storm had greatly weakened him, and yet he refused to let her go. They held each other as they watched Scott breath life back into Madelyn's lungs. The poor girl had been through so much…

            Rogue sighed and rested her head on Remy's shoulder as the girl woke up and embraced Scott. It was a touching scene, but for some reason, Remy found his attention drawn elsewhere. He ran a hand through Rogue's soaking wet hair and wondered why.

~*~

            'Okay!' she thought to herself, she'd been clenching and unclenching  her fists for almost an hour trying to get up the nerve to approach him. 'Ah can do this! Ah'm an X-Man fer cryin' out loud!' with that thought in her mind, Rogue took one last deep breath and began to maker her way towards him. 

            She'd been planning this out in her mind, exactly what she would say to him, an eloquent speech that was sure to melt even his heart of stone. But when she suddenly found herself faced to face with him, all that she managed to croak out was a simple;

            "Hiya Wolvie, nice day." She could have kicked herself. 

            "Yeah." He responded, taking a long drag of his cigar, "Looks like 'Roro had a hand in it though."  Storm had promised Scott that the weather for his wedding would be perfect. Not a single cloud in the sky. The wedding would begin in less then three hours, and there had never been such a perfect day for a wedding. 

            She nodded and decided to try again, "there was somthin' Ah wanted t'talk t'you 'bout…" 

            He tossed his cigar away and turned to face her, 'Look ace, we both know what yer getting' at. So let's just get this over with."

            Rogue's face turned bright red. "How do ya know what Ah 'm gettin' at?" her voice a mix of curiosity and anger.

            He pointed to his nose, "Kid I can smell it comin' offa ya."

            "Smell what?"

            He said nothing, but gave her a long hard look and realization dawned on her, causing her eyes to go wide. Being this close to him was causing her body to respond in ways that she was helpless to control.

            "Sorry kid, but it wouldn't work out." His voice was much more gentle then she was used to hearing. 

            "Why not?" she somehow managed to croak out.

            Logan sighed, "I need touch Rogue. I couldn't be in a relationship without it." He turned away from her, "I'm sorry."

            Rogue felt like the Hulk had just punched her in the gut. She couldn't breath, all the colour had drained from her face.  She felt her whole eyes beginning to water, not once in her whole life had she hated her mutation so much. Not once.

            "Ah understand…" she said, keeping her voice devoid of emotion. "And yer right, who would evah want t'be in a relationship without touch?" she slowly backed away from him, turning around and preparing to fly away, "Thanks fer remindin' me." With that she took to the skies, leaving Logan alone and feeling sad. He couldn't fel ashamed, she was asking him to be someone he wasn't. He knew precious little about himself as it was, he wasn't about to change that. He turned away from where she'd been standing and went to find Ororo, he needed someone to talk to…

~*~

            The moon was just beginning to rise and the air to cool, birds were returning to their nests and children to their beds. The night owls were beginning to emerge, shivering in the waning summer nights. The cold suited her just fine, the cool stones from the wall upon which she sat numbed her almost completely. She'd let her invulnerability drop down to nothing, wanting to be numb. 'Comfortably numb…' she thought, smiling without humor as the line from Pink Floyd's song rang in her ears. It fit though, she was comfortably numb, it had been her feelings that had made her uncomfortable enough to seek refuge out here on a well hidden section of the wall that surrounded the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. 

            'Gifted', she would hardly call herself gifted. Her 'gift' forced her to live a life without human touch, a life without ever knowing the caress of a lover's hand across her skin. It wasn't fair. There were times when she wondered if it was really worth going on, if this life she'd been forced into was worth seeing to its conclusion. But those times were rare, she really did love her life, loved her friends and the ideals she now fought for.

            "It still ain't fair…" she muttered to the dark sky as she hugged her knees to her chest, thankful that the wall was wide enough to accommodate the position. Falling off would have completely ruined her mood.

            "No one said it would be chere."

            She groaned and closed her eyes, hoping that if she didn't look at him, he'd go away. Luck was not with her that night, for the unwanted visitor hoped up onto the wall beside her without a sound. "Leave me alone Remy…" she said softly, "Ah ain't in the mood t'play." She growled, angry that he would seek her out this way. Couldn't he just let her be?

            "Who said I was playin' chere?" he asked, pulling a cigarette out of his coat pocket, he was dressed in his usual uniform, he must have changed out of his tux already. He lit it and inhaled deeply, savoring the small rush it offered.

            "Ah ain't in the mood." She said again, her voice much colder this time. She turned a cold glare in his direction, "Now let me alone."

            He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the stars. "You and me both know you don' wanna be alone."

            She growled at him and lowered her knees, preparing to take flight when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. The movement caused her to lose her balance and they fell off the wall, landing in a heap. Rogue had been on the bottom, which was good, the ten foot fall wouldn't have done serious damage to Gambit, but better safe then sorry. 

            "You idiot!" she exclaimed, glaring up at him. "Just what do ya think yer doin'?!" 

            He looked down at her, holding her wrists above her head with one hand. He wasn't foolish enough to think that he could keep her there should she choose to struggle. "Tryin' t'talk to you." He said, his face dangerously close to hers. 

            "Git offa me!" she said as she continued to glare at him, pretending to not be affected by the smell of his cologne, or the way his body was pressed into hers. 

            He shook his head, "Non Rogue, you need to talk t'someone bef're you do somet'in' stupid. I won' let you go 'til you tell me why you didn't come t'de weddin'." 

            She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke, a shiver over took her as she turned her face away from his. "It's not yer business." She said, the passion gone from her voice. 

            "Oh I t'ink it is…" his free hand came to rest on her cheek, he stroked her gently with his thumb. "Rogue, you're my friend an' I care 'bout you chere…I have a right t'know what's wrong." 

            Rogue closed her eyes in pain, "Friend… " she repeated softly. "That's all Ah'll evah be t'anyone…" tears were beginning to leak from her tightly closed eyes. "Just a friend, Ah can' be anythin' else…" a sob racked her body, "No one wants a woman they can't touch…no one!" 

            Remy looked down at her, she was right. All the times he'd spent joking around with her, teasing her, flirting with her, it had all been a cruel joke to her. "Rogue… I…"

            "Don't bother." She spat, still not looking at him, "Ah know what you'll say, the same thing _he_ did!" another sob escaped her, "'Sorry Rogue, I can't be in a relationship without touch,'" she said, mimicking a northern accent. "Men, yer all the same…" her face was streaming with her tears by now, yet she still refused to look at him.

            He ran his thumb over her cheek once more, drying her tears, "Dat's not true Rogue." He said in all seriousness, his thumb began stoking her lips, parting them, learning their shape. "Whoever said dat t'you needs his head examined…" he looked down at her, his eyes glowing, "Dey were a fool, any man would be lucky  t'have your love…" 

            Her eyes opened when he touched her lips, something inside of her began to burn. No one had ever touched her this way, no one had bothered. "Remy…" her voice was suspicious. If he was playing her…

            "Chere…" he stared into her eyes, barring his soul to her freely and completely. There could be no room for doubt, "You need to know… Rogue I-"

            Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as a blinding flash of light lit the area. They moved apart and shielded their eyes as suddenly they were not alone. Before them was a man and a woman, he was tall with long blond hair and the brightest blue eyes Rogue had ever seen. The woman had short strawberry blond hair and blue eyes that were sure to knock men off their feet. They stumbled as they caught their balance and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. 

            "Now where are we?" the woman asked, shaking her head. She was clad in a blue body suit that had one short sleeve and a long glove on one side, and a long sleeve and short glove on the other. In the middle of her chest was a large yellow star, around her head a red ribbon that hung just past her shoulders and fluttered in the cool breeze. 

            The man shrugged, his black jacket reflecting what little light the night offered, its high collar covering most of his neck. He wore matching black pants and knee high boots. On his jacket was the same star the woman wore, a sash covered with pockets lay across his chest. "I don't know Ali…" he said, looking around, "Dark though…"

            "Oh!" the woman exclaimed, noticing Rogue and Gambit for the first time, "What luck! Natives!" she quickly extended a hand to the pair, "My name's Alison Blare, or Dazzler and this is Longshot. Could you by any chance tell us where we are?"

~*~

            OH MY! Longshot and Dazzler! Wait…. Didn't Rogue have a thing for him?! 0.0 Oh no! Poor Remy! What's gonna happen next?! When I write it, I'll let y'all know! All I can tell ya is it involves a de-aging machine, and better ratings for Mojo! 0.0 what am I talking about?! Find out next time on 'I Never Knew'!!! 

…..

So very shameless….

See ya on the flip side, 

TheWalrusWasPaul

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. In Dreams

G'Day. I know I'm a horrible updater, but my job takes up large amounts of my time… sigh. It does however let me write fanfics at my desk, which is wicked cool! The problem is, there're all on paper, which means I have to come home and type them all up when I have spare time… which I have very little of…. Sigh, but fear not! I refuse to give up on this fic! You guys have been amazing to me, and I won't let you down! 

Shout out time!

Amy: Thank ya, but I just couldn't make anything easy for these two… where's the fun in that?

Boomkat: Thank ya, and fear not, there won't be much more in the way of comic stuff now… 

Lupine: I think you're thinking of the old TV show hun, but that's okay! That show was wicked cool!

Ishy: Remy's 19, all 19 year olds are idiotic jack asses (I should know, I am one!) and Logan's not exactly mr. Sensitive so, yeah…

Panther Nesmith: Thanks so much! My job rules all! And yes, jealously is fun and ya know what else is fun? X-BABIES! 

Samm16: there's no way I could make this not a ROMY! That goes against everything I believe in! So fear not!

Rogue151: Shhhh! No ruining my messed up plot! '^_^' Yeah, I don't have any of those old comics, never had  a chance to read them, and really don't want to. I don't care too much for the old evil Rogue. SO as far as I'm concerned those Dazzler comics NEVER happened…… NEVER HAPPENED…..

Summers2004: well…. I wrote more…. It just wasn't soon….

JexyBaby: I love that word, 'Brilliant!' lol. Thanks though. About the scarf thing, I completely forgot about that! I can't believe it! I've read a million and one fics with that in there, and yet it slipped my mind! Thanks so much for the reminder! Now I must work it in here…..

Tammy: Fear not, I'll get to BellaDonna…. One day! But I will!

RandiRogue: Never happened…. *pulls out a pocket watch and waves it in front of everyone's eyes * Never happened! The Dazzler comics never happened……

  Okay! Enough of that! On to the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything….

Rating…. Umm…. Yeah… my bad. I'm gonna leave this chapter at PG-13, but that won't last much longer, this one's kinda pushing that rating…. Oppppssss

I Never Knew

Chapter Six: In Dreams

TheWalrusWasPaul

            The X-Men sat around the war room table,-minus Scott and Madelyn who'd already left on their honey moon- looking a little frazzled at the impromptu meeting. It was well after midnight, and most of the team had discovered long ago that going to bed before eleven was probably a good idea, since who knew what time they would have to save the world at the next day. Not all bad guys were considerate in their rampages. Dazzler and Longshot were seated next to each other, pleading their case.

            "We're slaves to Mojo," Dazzler-Ali- was saying, "We jump through hoops, do whatever he says, just to improve his ratings." Her bright blue eyes were filled with pain.     

            "Ratings?" Shadowcat asked, she'd been in bed when Xavier's call had come. Her naturally curly hair was even more frizzy then usual, making her look as though she'd been electrocuted. 

            "In Mojoworld," Longshot said, "the only important thing is ratings. Government is decided by who produces the highest ratings, the higher your ratings, the higher your social ranking. Any off worlders unfortunate to be enslaved by Mojo are used as characters in his broadcasts."

            "Vat kind of broadcasts?" Kurt 'Nightcrawler' Wagner, asked.

            "Any kind!" Dazzler stood up and slammed her hands on the table, sparks of multi coloured lights exploding around her. 

            Longshot sighed, "The situation is desperate, more then half the population of Mojoworld is slaves to his tyranny. We need your help X-Men, now more then ever."

            Xavier sat at the head of the table, his hands steepled, "I understand your frustration Longshot, but Mojoworld is a culture entirely separate from our own. We cannot simply go in and demand that Mojo release his slaves, we have no idea what it may do to their culture."

            Light exploded behind Dazzler, twice as brightly as before, "How can you refuse to help us?!" 

            Longshot stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ali, we can't get mad at them…"

            "Professor, we can' ignore dem." Remy spoke up. He was seated directly across from  Rogue who was purposely avoiding his gaze, something which irritated him greatly. 

            "Gambit, it is not our plac-" The professor was saying, until Remy cut him off.       

            "Dey asked us f'help, dat makes us involved." He said, surprised by his out burst. Since when did he care about the well fare of creatures in another galaxy? He shifted his gaze to Rogue, and was pleased to find her eyes on him. She looked almost impressed by his words and that was all the encouragement he needed to continue. "Now dat we know 'bout the problem in Mojoworld, how can ya expect us t' jus' forget about dem? Does people need us!"

            Rogue nodded, "Ah can't ignore a cry fer help."

            "Me either Chuck," Logan said, "I've been a slave, I can't sit back and do nothing."

            "This is not up for debate X-Men," Xavier said, "We cannot morally interfere with their culture. And we will not." His tone left no room for argument, but that wasn't about to stop Gambit from trying to impress Rogue.

            "Dey didn't seem t'care much 'bout interferin' in other cultures when dey enslaved all them other races."

            Gambit's hostile words caused the room to fall silent. The professor sighed and brought his hands to his temples, "I disagree with this course of action," before anyone could protest he raised one hand to silence any objections, "However, I do see your points, we will send a team to Mojoworld, to_ assess_ the situation, nothing more." He glanced around the room, "Storm you will take Rogue, Wolverine and Gambit."

            Kitty jerked out of the daze she'd fallen into, "Hey! Why can't I go?"

            "Katherine, if you were too busy to pay attention to the meeting, then you are too busy to go on the mission." The professor's voice was playful rather then irate.

            Kitty frowned, but said nothing.

            " 'sides petite, someone has t'come rescue us if we get in trouble." Gambit said with a smile that earned him a blush from Kitty and a glare from Peter. 

            "Thank you X-Men!" Alison said, a bright smile illuminating her face.

            Xavier offered her a smile and turned to his team, "Rest well, you leave in the morning. Rogue would you mind showing our guests to their rooms for the evening?"

            Rogue stood up with a small smile, "Sure thang." She turned to Longshot and smiled brightly at him, "If y'all will follow me?" she asked offering him her arm. 

            He grinned and took the proffered arm, "Thank you ma'am, I'm Longshot." 

            "Ah'm Rogue, pleasure."  They walked out of the room, an irritated Dazzler trailing behind them. 

            Gambit glared at the door, was Rogue juts flirting with that blonde beach bum? He shook his head as Xavier and Storm left the room. The others in the room were looking at him, amusement written across all their features. Well, all but Peter, who still looked ready to kill Gambit for smiling at Kitty.

            "What de hell just happened?" he asked.

            Logan stood up and placed a hand on the Cajun's shoulder, "I'd say you were shafted bub." He smiled sympathetically before walking out the door with the remaining X-Men, leaving Gambit alone. 

            He narrowed his eyes and cursed Longshot for ever coming here. Damnit! It wasn't fair! He'd finally been speaking to Rogue, trying to tell her how he felt. He clenched his hands into tight fists, there was no way Remy LeBeau was going down without a fight! He quickly formulated a plan of action and dashed to the attic, he needed flowers….

~*~

            Rogue stood in front of her bathroom mirror and sighed. She'd just stepped out of the shower and her hair, which now fell a couple of inches below her shoulders, was curling the way it always did when it was long. She played with her still wet hair and debated whether or not to cut it short again. Unbidden images from her dream flashed in her mind. She'd had long curly hair then, maybe if she let it grow she would be closer to her dream becoming a reality.

            "Right, like hair could evah make a difference…" she sighed as se adjusted her towel. She'd absorbed Destiny once, a long time ago when the intensity of her powers was still fluctuating. Since then, she'd had a flash or two, always vague and always about an important turning point in her life. The flashes generally manifested themselves in her dreams, making it difficult to tell the flashes from regular dreams until the future predicted by the flash came to pass. 

            "Could that dream have been a prediction?" hope flared up within her, but she shook her head, crushing it. There was no point in getting her hopes up for something that could never be. She was about to go into her bedroom when images began flooding her mind, Rogue could do nothing but stand there, her hands braced on the sink as they over took her….

~*~

            "You ready for this?' his voice was so quiet, she could hardly make it out. Only the general meaning of his words was clear to her. She had no idea who he was, but she did know she loved him. 

            All she could do is nod to him, her eyes were locked on his face, though she could see no details. He smiled at her and gently placed a bare hand on either side of her face, one thumb traced her lips making her shiver. Her own arms came up to rest on his chest as they moved closer. 

            She gasped as his lips descended on hers, warm and soft. He held her that way for a few moments as her knees wobbled. His hands moved away from her face, letting the cool air wash over it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands began running up and down her sides, sending shivers coursing through her body. 

            He pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers. His eyes blazed as she looked up at him. She smiled softly at him, love poured from his smoldering gaze. It made her feel faint to know that it was love for her and her alone.

            "Ah…." It took her a moment to find her voice, "Ah love you."

            He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, "I love you too, more den I ever thought possible…"

            Tears began to form in her eyes, his smile softened and he lowered his lips to hers once more. She felt everything she was flow up into that kiss, as well as everything he was. It was almost the same sensation as when her powers were activated. She felt panic rise up within her for a moment but she quickly quelled it when she realized that not only was she experiencing his soul, but he was experiencing hers in return. A wave of warmth washed over her as he deepened the kiss, and for the first time in her life, she felt truly loved. 

~*~

            Quiet as death, Remy LeBeau dropped down onto the balcony. He'd entered many houses this way over the course of his lifetime, for many different reasons. This was the first time however he was going in, not to steal something, but to give something away. Clutched in his hands were a dozen roses, he was standing on Rogue's balcony, his heart racing a mile a minute. Her room was completely dark, save one bed side lamp set on it's lowest setting. Remy waited for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of illumination before proceeding. 

            His sensitive eyes picked up movement in the direction of her bed. He stood perfectly still, not wanting her to see him. She was moving far too much to be sleeping, so what _was_ she doing? His unvoiced question was answered when he heard a low moan escape her lips. Remy did a double take as his eyes fully adjusted and he could see clearly. There was Rogue, sprawled out on her bed, one hand on a full breast, the other moving actively between her legs. He didn't have to put a lot of thought out to figure out what she was doing. Her head moved back and forth on her pillows, her shoulder length hair flying in all directions. The distinctive white streak catching in the moonlight, making it look like liquid silver. Her full red lips that had been haunting his dreams for the past month were parted, her tongue darting out every few minutes to wet them.

            He knew he should just turn around and leave her alone, but he juts couldn't get his feet to move. Something about seeing his best friend, the women he'd come to have feelings for very much against his will, pleasuring herself was more arousing then he wanted to admit. Her long, well formed body was shinning in the moonlight, her long pale limbs looked like those of a porcelain doll.  She was a goddess, so much more then everyone believed Ororo to be, this seventeen year old sprawled out on her bed surpassed Storm completely. 

            Remy paused, she was saying something, he moved towards her, trying to hear. It sounded like she was trying to say a name. Remy held his breath, he knew his relationship with Rogue was starting to change and he knew her feelings for him were also changing. But did he dare…. Hope?

~*~

            Rogue was replaying the events in her dreams, her lovers wonderful hands caressed every inch of her flesh, making her squirm and moan in pleasure. Her own hands  moved across her breasts, touched them in a away that no one else ever could. Before she could laps once more into a funk about her unfortunate mutation, she shook her head, letting the images from her dreams surround her, take her away from where she way, how alone she was. All she could see was the blurred face of her loved, all she felt was his flesh on hers, his mouth on her hers… his tongue…

            One of her hands traveled between her legs and all thoughts of where she really was vanished. Her lover's face was still foggy, she couldn't tell who he was. Rogue knew it was someone she knew, very well, she also knew they loved her with all his heart and soul. But a name, a clear view of his face eluded her completely.

            Rogue felt herself reaching her climax and in one great rush of breath, she let out a name, the first on that entered her mind.

            "Longshot…"

~*~

            "Longshot…" 

            Remy felt his heart sink lower then he ever thought possible. It felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach, he couldn't breath, couldn't move. All he could do was stand there and stare at Rogue.             

            The flowers he'd held fell to the ground, the roses breaking and petals scattering. Clouds rolled into the sky, obscuring the moon. Remy closed his eyes and slowly backed out of the room. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time hanging over him.

            Heart break.  

~*~

            Rogue clamed her breathing and pulled the blankets over her, she turned on her side and snuggled deep into the comfort her bed provided. Something felt wrong, she sighed and closed her eyes. It hadn't been Longshot she was dreaming about, she knew that for sure. Saying his name had made her feel as though she'd been betraying someone else.

            With a sigh she pushed her blankets aside and climbed out of her bed, not even bothering to cover up. She made her way to the balcony and froze as she caught sight of the roses on the ground. Rogue stooped down and gathered them in her arms. As she stood back up, she began to wonder who had left them. When only one possibility entered her mind, she raised her gaze to the moon.

            "Remy…"

            She shivered as something felt strangely right….

~*~

Well there's the next chapter! Next time! They go to Mojoworld!! Whoo! X-Babies time! That plus…. What's this about Gambit being on ….. trial?! Oh no! Not that! (LOL!!!! It's not quite what you're all thinking, trust me!) Anyways! I wanna see some REVIEWS!! Come on…. You know you wanna!

Thanks so much! 

See ya on the flip side,

TheWalrusWasPaul


	8. The Trial of Gambit

G'Day!

I know, it's been a while, but, well I tried. This chapter gave me large amounts of writers block, and I ended up rewriting the ending like ten times…. Sigh. 

Before I do the shout outs, I need to say something…. 

*picks up a mega phone*  "From now on, screw the comic timeline! Everything from this point on is A/U! Everyone got that? Thank you!"

Sorry, been meaning to get that off my chest for a while though. I'm done now though. 

Shout out time!

JexyBaby: I would never let Remy suffer…. Well, not anymore then I need him to….

Ishy: Remy? Give up? On Rogue?! Why would you think that?! This story's about fluff! 

GlitterGal: I'll be nicer to Remy… eventually! '^_^'

Irony1: More Romyness? Where?!

Remys gal: Thanks! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! '^_^'

DevilGoth: Okay, you scare me. Seriously… don't kill me! That's not cool! If you kill me, who'll finish the story?

Panther Nesmith: if you ever find a pen like that, mail me one! And of course Rogue should try to explain what's going on…. Shouldn't she? 

Caliente: Joseph? Gah! I'm still working on getting BellaDonna into the picture…. Sigh…

Boomkat: Be afraid, in either the next chapter, or the one after that, the rating will be an 'R'…

Smookin': Yeah, I'm a BAD updater…. But I try!

Everyone else who reviewed: You guys rule all! Drinks on me! But I.D first please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything…

Warning, we're still sittin' at PG-13 here folks…. But not for much longer…. Mauwhahaha!

I Never Knew

Chapter Sever: The Trial of Gambit

TheWalrusWasPaul

            The next morning as they prepared to enter into the unknown that was Mojoworld, something unpleasant seemed to be hanging over Gambit. His dark eyes held none of the fire that Rogue was accustomed to seeing, and that disturbed her. She wanted to speak to him, find out what was bothering him so much, but there was no time. Longshot and Dazzler were eager to free their people and the X-Men were more then ready to help. She watched him though, tried to see if his behavior would give her any indication as to what was going on. She thought of the flowers she'd found on her balcony last night and something inside of her seemed to click. Why else would he have dropped the flowers? Her face turned bright red as she thought about, had he been there the whole time? Had he heard her call out Longshot's name?

            "Rogue, is something wrong?" 

            She shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to look into the concerned face of Longshot. She smiled at him, "No, nothin', why?" her smile was false, all she wanted to do was sit down and think this out. If he had seen her, and been upset by her actions, did that mean he…

            "You're so quiet this morning…" he said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Something must be bothering you." 

            Rogue raised a gloved hand to her face and sighed, "It's nothin' Longshot, jus' somethin' Ah need to work out."

            He looked unconvinced, but said nothing as Alison walked up to the pair, "We're ready to go." She looked as though she wanted to be angry with Rogue, but couldn't do it. Alison gave the southerner a half smile and returned to stand with the rest of the group. 

            Longshot gave Rogue a warm smile, "Let's go!"

            She tried to return his excitement, but anyone who knew her could see her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. That though saddened her, the only one who knew her that well was Gambit and his gaze was focused intently on the ground at his feet. 

            They were gathered just beyond the front steps of the mansion, waiting to leap head first into an unknown situation. Dazzler and Longshot were explaining how their method of travel worked, something to do with portals and vortexes. At the moment Rogue couldn't have cared less, she needed to think!    

            "Everyone stand with someone," Longshot was saying, "When we enter Mojoworld, they may have set up a security net that will separate us. It won't work as well if we're all partnered up, that way we'll at least stay in groups of two." He offered his hand to Dazzler who smiled at him as she gave him her hand. 

            Storm who was next to Logan took his hand, shooting him a private smile, which he returned. Rogue watched the pair and wondered if something was going on between the two. She didn't bothered to dwell on it, as Gambit was coming towards her, his face looking lifeless. 

            "Mornin' Cajun." She said with a smile, as she moved to his side, letting her hand drop to her side, hoping he would take it.

            He didn't, "Rogue." 

            She frowned and felt hurt, "Is somethin' wrong?" she asked, keeping her voice low so the others wouldn't over hear. 

            He looked at her, pain in his eyes, "Non, why would anythin' be wrong?" 

            "Remy, Ah…" she was cut off as Longshot opened the portal and the pairs began to enter. Pale light poured over them as the portal swirled and twisted before them. "Ah'm sorry…" 

            He said nothing to her as they began to step towards the portal. She sighed and slipped her hand into his, interlacing their fingers. "Ah know you were there last night."

            He looked at her, eyes wide, as though about to deny her accusation, but she cut him off.

            "Ah…. Ah guess there's no excuse, but you need to know Remy," she took a deep breath and looked at the ground, this was so hard. "Ah've been havin' dreams, real, well personal ones." Her face flushed, Logan and Storm were stepping through the portal, they were next, and she had to get this out quickly, "But Ah could never see his face… When Longshot came in, Ah thought it mighta been him, but it wasn't Remy." She looked up at him, "It wasn't him." 

            He looked at her, the pain in his eyes not quite as strong as it had been. It was replaced with curiosity, "Who den Rogue?" He tried to quell the hope rising up inside of him once more, but couldn't. He knew he was falling for her, falling hard. And the thought that she might not return his affections hurt him more then he'd ever want to admit. 

            "Remy… it was…" 

            Whatever she had been about to say was cut off as they stepped through the portal and everything turned black. 

~*~

            Mojo watched in amusement as the X-Men arrived two by two, "Like lambs to the slaughter." He mused aloud as he took a long drink of his wine. "They were fools to believe that they would be able to enter my world without me knowing."

            His right hand man, Major Domo smiled thinly, "What do you plan to do with them now, O great one?" 

            Mojo made a small noise, an indication that he was thinking before a slow, rather evil looking smile graced his face. "Major Domo, you remember that file on my dresser labeled 'top secrete'?" he asked, never taking his eyes away from the view screens that currently displayed the X-Men.

            "The one in the magazine rack in the bathroom?" Domo asked, not really wanting to venture into _that_ room.

            Mojo nodded, "Bring it to me."

            Domo sighed weakly and nodded. There were times when he really hated his job…

~*~

            Something felt wrong.

            That was the first thing that came to her mind, the second was concern for Gambit. They'd gone through the portal, then there had been a flash of horrible pain as they lost consciousness. She opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings looking for any trace of Gambit. She was in a wasteland of snow and ice, in all directions all she could see was white. 

            "Remy!" she cried, but couldn't see him. 

            Wait, there in the distance, a dark shape, very faint. She rose up out of the snow, the cold beginning to seep into her as she began to fly towards the figure. With as much speed as she could muster she flew, hoping against hope that it was Gambit. 

            "Mah lord…" she gasped as she saw that it wasn't Remy, rather a little boy dressed in her dear friend's usual uniform. Rogue dropped down towards the boy, he was unconscious, laying face down in the snow. She quickly rolled him onto his back, looking him over for injuries. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. He couldn't have been more then five, if that. His long brown hair fell onto his face, it was covered with ice and snow. 

            The boy let out a low moan and blinked, his eyes opening slowly. Rogue gasped, his eyes! They were exactly like Remy's! Red on black! "Dat you chere?" the boy asked as he raised on hand to his head. "You look funny…"

            She blinked, "Remy? But it can't be! Yer a kid!"  she shook her head, and furrowed her brow in confusion as her hair struck her higher then it normally did. She raised one hand to her head and her eyes went wide. Pig tails? 

            "You should talk, like the new hair do." He grumbled as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "What's goin' on?" 

            "Ah don't know… why are you a kid?!" 

            He shrugged as he stood up, "Dunno Rogue, but you ain't much better." He said as he looked at her, she was the same height as he was. "Mabbe it has somethin' t'do with Mojo?" he suggested as he trust his hands into his pockets. He really hated the cold. 

            Rogue frowned, "Is he that powerful?" 

            Gambit shook his head, "I don't know chere , but I'm freezin', we gotta find some shelter 'fore you're one Cajun short." His eyes were really starting to hurt thanks to the bright light that was being reflected off the snow. He muttered a curse under his breath and squinted his eyes, wishing for his sunglasses.

            Rogue looked at him, concern written all over her now youthful face, "Don't die on me…"

            He smirked at her half threat half desire, "Den we better find some shelter neh?" 

            They scanned the endless white horizon, trying to catch sigh of any break in the snow. Rogue was about to give up hope when she saw a dim light in the distance, "There Remy! Look!" she pointed towards it excitedly.

            He blinked a few times before nodded, "I see it…"

            Rogue turned to face him, a rather evil looking grin on her face, "Good, you'd better hurry up and get over there." 

            Gambit stepped back from the child figure of his best friend, something was definitely up. "Rogue? Wha's goin' on?" he asked as he reached into his pocket, letting his chubby fingers run over the smooth plastic of a playing card.

            Rogue's eyes closed and she went limp, before he could react there was a flash of light and another person appeared. A tale slender man, with long thin purple hair. He was dressed in the most ridiculously bright orange suit that would have made Remy laugh, had he been able to feel his nose for a hearty snort that is. 

            "Who are ya, an' what'd ya do t'Rogue?" The miniature Gambit asked, assuming a defensive stance. 

            The odd man laughed, and turned his long nose up in the air, "My name you silly little rating-booster is Major Domo!" Gambit blinked as lightning stuck in the background and thunder boomed. Weren't they in the Artic? "And as for Rogue," he gestured with one hand and the girl's body rose up in the air, "She is needed else where." There was a flash and her body disappeared, making anger rise up in Gambit.

            "Bring her back!" he shouted, drawing a handful of glowing playing cards.

            Major Domo laughed an irritating laugh and shook his head, "If you want to find out what's become of her, you'd better make it to that light!" he said as he pointed to the same light Rogue had seen only moments before. 

            "What's at de light?" Gambit asked, not willing to trust this odd man so easily. 

            Major Domo smiled evilly at Remy, and he could swear he heard cheesy bad guy music begin to play, "Your trial!" More lightning crashed in the distance making Remy arch an eye brow.

            Before Gambit could say anything else Major Domo vanished in a flash of smoke and light, leaving the de-aged X-Man alone. He took a deep breath and decided that unless he wanted to freeze to death, he'd have to try for that light up ahead. 'Ain't got nothin' t'lose…'

            "And so our hero journeys towards the mysterious light, prepared to venture into the unknown to save the love of his life."

            Gambit frowned and looked around, "Who said dat?"

            "Yes, what a noble heart our young Cajun has! Risking almost certain death to save his lady fair!"

            "What 'certain death'? And since when is Rogue a lady?" Gambit asked the voice, a little irritated that he could find no source.

            "Ah yes, love at its truest ladies and gentlemen! And it's all here on Mojo station 93! Stay tuned as Remy LeBeau reaches the light, only to find a trial awaiting him!"

            "What trial?! I don' know if I wanna go dat way anymore…." Gambit muttered as the odd voice fell silent and he was once again alone. He shrugged and began the long hike to the light and hopefully Rogue.

~*~

            The light turned out to be the entrance to a cave, above the cave the words 'Trial of Gambit' were blazing in neon lights. He frowned, why was Mojo picking on him? He sighed and moved his much smaller then normal body into the cave, not really wanting to know what kind of trial awaited him. 

            At the entrance to the cave stood Longshot and Wolverine, both were de aged as he and Rogue had been. He almost had to laugh when he caught sight of Wolverine, the normally scary Canadian man was now a boy, even shorter then Gambit. His head was also far too big for his body, giving Logan an all together comical effect. Longshot on the other hand was all too cute for Gambit's taste, with his golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. Gambit hated to admit it, but the blond was probably better looking then he was, something that Gambit was not too happy about. 

            He walked up to the two X-Men and paused before entering the cave, "Bonjour mes braves." 

            The two boys looked at Gambit, their eyes blank, "They're waitin' for ya." Wolverine said as he pointed towards the cave.

            "You had better hurry, they don't like to wait." Longshot added, his voice mechanical. 

            Remy ached an eye brow, "Who be waitin'?" 

            "You'll see Gumbo, now git before they lose patience." Wolverine said, he sounded odd speaking the way he normally did, except for the emotion. The two sounded like robots, the thought bothered Gambit for some reason. 

            He shrugged and entered the cave, "What don't kill me…" he muttered, his head down, not really wanting to see what was awaiting him. 

~*~

            The cave was lit by a number of strategically placed candles that littered the room. In the very center of the cave was a man, one Remy recognized as Major Domo. His clothing had changed, but still didn't look much better then the orange suit. He now wore an orange toga, which revealed far too much of the man, as far as the younger Gambit was concerned. He shuddered as he approached Domo, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. 

            "Now what?" he asked, his young voice sounding like that of a boy who was often in trouble. Which was exactly what Remy had been like when he'd actually been five. In trouble with the law, in trouble with the other boys, he smirked slightly, good times. 

            Major Domo smiled and extended his arms in a rather dramatic gesture, "Welcome young Remy LeBeau, to your trial." The flames of the candles seemed to blaze brighter for a moment, before returning to their original size. 

            Gambit rolled his eyes, "You done with de cheesy effects yet?"      

            "You done with the cheesy accent yet?"

            "Point."

            "Let's move on." Major Domo straightened up and cleared his throat, "No doubt you are wondering why the Gods chose you for this great trial!"

            Gambit shook his head, "Not really… jus' wanna know what you did t'Rogue and de others."

            Major Domo rolled his eyes, "You know, a little dramatic flare wouldn't hurt you." 

            Gambit shrugged, "can't all be actors. Now what's all dis about?" he asked, reaching into his coat for a card.

            "The Gods have chosen you for a very special mission!" thunder boomed in the distance and Gambit rolled his eyes as Domo went on, "Three of their number have descended to Earth and they have chosen you to judge them!"

            Gambit looked skeptical, "I do what now?"

            "Judge them my lad! It is your most sacred duty to choose the most beautiful among them and present them with this!" in Domo's hands appeared a bright red rose, which he gave over to Gambit.

            Gambit took the rose and arched an eye brow, "Dat's it? Dat's my trial?" he shook his head, "And isn't it supposed to be an apple?" 

            Domo shushed him, "Do not think of this trial lightly my dear lad!" He clapped his hands and three of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen appeared before him. He felt his jaw drop as he took in their appearances. At that moment, Remy was almost happy he wasn't in his adult form. "Your decision here today will forever change your life in your own world!" There was a flash of light and Domo was gone. "You have twenty minutes, or we will choose for you!"

            Gambit turned to the first woman. Her long blond hair flowed around her like silk, her blue eyes were brighter then any Gambit had ever seen. She wore a stolla of pure black and looked down on him, without interest. "Little man, give me the flower and I shall give you a woman of beauty!" she declared, Gambit had to admit he was tempted. She certainly was beautiful. 

            The next woman stepped up, her long hair hidden behind a veil of dark red silk, that matched her dress. Her pale eyes looked at him with a calm, polite show of interest. "Give me the flower young one, and you shall be rewarded with a woman of unfailing loyalty and devotion." The woman looked down at him, her hand out stretched, prepared to accept the flower. Gambit looked at her, before turning to the third woman.

            Her long red hair fell in waves around her, a white dress covered her. "Give me the flower and you shall have a woman who is your equal in every way." Was all she said as she turned her eyes to his. 

            Gambit looked at the women, why did he get stuck making this decision! He frowned and thought about what the women said. Beauty, loyalty, or his equal? He looked from one woman to the others. This was stupid. 

            "Do not be hasty in your decision young one." The woman who had offered him loyalty said, "Your decision will forever change your relationships in your own world."

            The one who had offered beauty rolled her eyes, "Hurry up. We have other things to do today!" 

            Gambit shook his head, okay, so he didn't want that one. But there were still two women looking at him, hands extended and his time was running out. He sighed, why him? 

~*~

To be continued! Dun dun dun!!!

So just who will Gambit pick?! I could tell you, but I won't, it'd ruin the surprise! I think I'm about to break a hundred reviews for this fic! *happy dance!*  You guys rule all! Fear not, I'm hoping for the conclusion of Mojo world to be in the next chapter! Then we move on to bigger and better things, such as Gambit's past and BellaDonna…. *gasp!* 

See you all on the flip side, 

TheWalrusWasPaul

REVIEW! (please?)


	9. Falling for You

G'Day!

Alright, Yeah, yeah I know it's late, but better late then never right? Of course right! Lol! Anyways, so yeah, it's short, but I finally know where this ficcy is going! Everyone cheer! Yeah!!!!! I'm happy about it anyways! I'm hopping to get another chapter up before Monday. But don't hold me to that, all I can do is promise to work on it. 

I just want to tell everyone that begging me to update won't do ya any good. I work 6 days a week and hardly get any free time. So, I'll do my best, I refuse to give up on this story since you have all bee so aswome to me! 

Shout out time!

Remys gal: aw, thanks! 

JexyBaby: Thanks! And you'll see who he picks shortly..!

PantherNesmith: *Takes the button*  I know, I suck, but I try!

Ishy: I thought someone would find my version of Gambit's trial amusing! LOL!

Pookie S. : lol, no I havn't read that book, and yeah, Gambit as James Bond eh? Mmmm sounds like a plan to me!

WarmerThenFire: Because I could

Boomkat: Exactly, the Trojan war was the basis for Gambit's 'trial'. Way to pick up on it! '^_^'

Devilgoth: I'm sure you're brilliant! And hey, you're not scary anymore!  '^_^'

To Everyone Else: WHOO! Drinks are on me! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except everything…

I Never Knew…

Chapter Eight: Falling for You

TheWalrusWasPaul

            Gambit held his small head in his hands, "Dat all I get to know about dese women?" he asked, not looking up.

            The women exchanged glances, the woman who had offered him a woman of beauty spoke up, "Give me the flower and your woman will shine above all others. Her voice will lull the most ferocious beast to sleep."

            The second woman spoke up, "Give me the flower and your woman will be by your side always. She will honour you and be kind."

            The third woman spoke up, "Give me the flower and my woman will be there for you for all of time. She will be your friend and lover all in one."

            Beauty? No, not that, he wasn't that obsessed with looks. Loyalty? Maybe, but that could also mean a mindless woman who follows him around like a little lost puppy. Equal? He sighed, that was probably his best bet. Remy still wanted to know why, of all three male X-Men, he'd been the one chosen for this damned trial. 

            He turned to the three women who were still all looking at him, each waiting to receive the flower. He took a deep breath and approached the red headed women. She offered him a smile as he handed the rose to her. The other women sighed in relief and there were three separate flashes of light. Gambit turned to see the first woman turn into the de aged Dazzler! The second woman became a younger version of Storm! And the woman he'd given the rose to…

            "Howdy sugah." 

            Gambit slowly turned to face her, there was Rogue no more then four years old, a red rose clutched in her small hands. He grinned at her and moved towards her, ignoring the other two women. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, earning sighs of 'aw' from Dazzler. 

            "Remy, Ah still havn't told ya," she paused and leaned closer to him so the others wouldn't over hear, "Bout who Ah was dreamin' about…"

            He was about to say something when Major Domo reappeared in a flash, he was clapping. "Congratulations young ratings boosters! You have just assured Mojo his seat in power for the next five seasons! He is most pleased!"

            The miniature X-Men dropped into fighting stances, each more then ready to jump the idiot in the orange jump suit. It was Longshot who stepped forward to speak however. 

            "Alright Domo! You've had you fun! Now let my people go!" he declared in a small voice. 

            "_Your_ people little Longshot?" Domo threw his head back and laughed, making Rogue cover her ears. "I think not! These people belong to Mojo now and forever!" he declared in a loud voice. 

            Storm stepped up, "You cannot keep these people as your slaves! It is unjust!"

            "Not to mention mean!" Rogue spoke up.

            Longshot glared at Domo, "Let them go Domo, I'm giving you this one chance. I won't ask again!"  

            Domo arched one far too sculpted eye brow at the little blond, "You want them freed Longshot? You have to take down Mojo first!" He raised his hands, and suddenly the X-Men were back to their original sizes. "Let's see how well you do in MojoWorld without your feeble powers!" There was a flash and suddenly Major Domo was gone.

            The X-Men looked at each other,  trying to decide who would be the first to confirm Domo's words. Storm sighed and raised her hands to the sky, she lowered them with a flourish that would have normally be obscured by a rain cloud or a powerful gust of wind, or anything. But nothing happened, her blue eyes widened in shock. "My powers!" 

            Gambit reached into his pocket and pulled out a playing card, he focused on the potential energy of the card. But nothing happened, there was no spark of energy, no explosion, nothing! He frowned and tried again and again, but nothing happened. 

            The others went about testing their powers, well everyone except Longshot, who's powers were too random to test. Rogue leapt up into the air, only to be fall on her backside. She tired to lift a boulder, but hurt her back. Finally there was only one power left to test. The X-Men all looked at her, watched as she removed a glove and took a deep breath. She was waiting for a volunteer. 

            Gambit stepped up and took her hand in his gloved one, before anyone could speak he placed it on his bare face and waited. Rogue, who had closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the rush of memories and powers, slowly opened her eyes. Nothing happened. She found her eyes locked with Remy's and shifted her gaze to where her hand lay on his cheek. She was touching him, skin to skin! Actually touching him!

            Remy smiled at her, and held her hand to his face as she tired to pull away. He closed the gap between them and before any of the X-Men could speak, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like a starving man. She could only gasp, which he took as an invitation to deepen said kiss. Her arms, shakily found their way around his neck and she clung to him as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue. 

            Rogue's world was entirely focused on Remy at that moment, there was nothing else except the feel of his lips on her, his tongue, his arms holding her. She thought that if she were to die right then and there, she would die happy. 

            From somewhere outside of her world, she heard Wolverine chuckle and Storm clear her throat. It was then that she realized that maybe this wasn't the best time to be kissing Gambit. They did, after all, have a world to save, a warlord to destroy and still find a way back home. Then again, this was probably the _only_ time she'd be able to kiss Gambit. And if Rogue had learnt one thing in her life, it was that you took every opportunity that came your way.

            Finally after what seemed an eternity, Remy slowly pulled his mouth from hers. His arms stayed around her waist, his eyes burring into hers. He leaned his forehead against hers and kept their gazes locked. 

            "Remy Ah…" Rogue had no idea what she had intended to say. 

            He smiled at her and kissed her lightly before releasing her, leaving her feeling rather dazed.

            "Alright, now that we are all satisfied that our powers are gone," Storm shot Gambit a look, to which he merely smirked, "We must find Mojo and defeat him!"

            "Where do we even start looking?!" Dazzler asked, light flashing around her. "He can change the layout of this world on a whim! We'll never find him!" 

            Longshot lay a hand on her shoulder and looked at Storm sadly, "She's right, he can watch us at all times on his monitors, he'll never let us get close." 

            For some reason Rogue didn't feel much like giving up, "So, we split up! Odds are he'll miss one group of us!" she said, not knowing where this ability to take charge was coming from, "If he misses one group, we may be able to sneak up behind him and take him by surprise!" She turned to look at each of her team mates, "We all have talents that don't come from our mutant powers! Let's put 'em to good use! Wolvie can sneak up on anythin', Dazzler and Longshot know their way around bettah then any of us! And Ah'm a trained terrorist!" 

            The group stopped everything and looked at her, she was right! "Not bad Darlin'." Wolverine said, "You got a point there."

            Storm nodded her agreement, "Very well, we shall split up, Dazzler you and Longshot go in that direction," she said pointing out of the cave. "Rogue, you and Gambit see just how far this cave goes, Logan and I shall travel towards the main city. I want everyone to keep an open com channel, just in case." She said, as she pressed her communicator, turning it on and gesturing for the others to do the same. They did so and Storm nodded her approval, "Let's go!" she said as she and Wolverine dashed out of the cave, followed quickly by Longshot and Dazzler. Soon Rogue and Gambit were all alone. 

            "Let's go Remy." She said, turning towards the cark cave and beginning to walk. 

            Gambit grabbed her arm and pulled her too him, "Not so fast chere." He said as he pressed her body to his, and lowered his lips to hers for another searing kiss. She moaned and slipped her arms around him, not having the will power to let go of him. He deepened the kiss, enjoying her moans. He let one of his hands move to her front and brush against her stomach, making the muscles there jump. He chuckled against her mouth and backed them up against the wall. Pressing her into the wall, letting his hands begin to roam over her body.

            Rogue moaned louder as he dragged his mouth from hers and let it settle on her neck. She was in heaven, having never felt the touch of another human being since long before she'd developed any sex drive, this was amazing. Her eyes closed and she tilted her head back, giving him better access. 

            His hands were just beginning to play with the fastening of her uniform coat when he suddenly stopped and pulled away from her. Rogue blinked, in a haze of desire and not thinking clearly. She looked at him, "Remy… what are ya doin'?" she asked, her voice heavy. 

            He smiled at her, his eyes a blaze. She'd never seen them glow so brightly, "Rogue, chere, we can' be don' dis in a cave." He said, "dosn' matter at all if your powers are gone, an dat may never happen again. You mean too much t'me t'let you do dis in a cave."

            Understanding seemed to creep up on Rogue, she slowly nodded her head, "Thanks Remy…" her voice was still dazed, as she straightened her uniform. "That means a lot to me.."

            He grinned at her, "So chere, who were ya dreamin' 'bout?"

            Rogue turned beat red and looked away from him, "Remy, Ah think you know who…"

            He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes, "Rogue, I been havin' de same dreams." He admitted, for weeks he'd been plagued with images of a woman, one more beautiful then he'd ever seen. And it wasn't just her physical beauty that had captivated him. It was her. All of her. For the first time in his life he'd been with a woman he hadn't wanted to dash out on before the sun came up. Even if it had been only in his dreams, it had been a powerful feeling. "I been dreamin' 'bout you and me together chere." 

            Rogue wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Remy Ah… Ah think Ah'm fallin' in love with you." She whispered into his neck.           

            Normally Gambit would have turned tail and ran at the sound of those words. But this time he didn't move, a wave of warmth rushed through him. No one had ever told him they loved him and really meant it. But he could see now that Rogue did, she loved him, him, Remy LeBeau, heartbreaker and thief. The man who'd sworn not that long ago to never fall for another woman. It only led to pain. That vow seemed to have taken place in another time, another place. 

            "I… je t'aime Rogue." He said, holding her as tightly as he could, without hurting her. 

            They stood together, just holding each other for a time, neither willing to let go. Eventually however they had to separate and begin their search for Mojo. Reluctantly, they parted and began into the dark cave, their hands intertwined.

~*~

And that's that! Large amounts of ROMY fluff! Whoo! See ya all as soon as I can find the time to update! REVIEW!

See ya on the flip side, 

TheWalrusWasPaul


	10. Goodbye Mojoworld!

  


G'Day.

I live!!!! Of course I wouldn't leave this story! It's been so good to me! Unfortunately, due to random crap and writer's block it got tucked into a corner for a while. But hey! I updated! So go me! Yeah, the Mojoworld thing gave me some problems, though I did have fun writing it! Heehee... Well anyways! I hope you guys like this chapter... it's more funny then anything, I think anyways.

Shout outs!

WAIT! HOLD THE SHOUT OUTS!!!

*Picks up a mega phone* "They were NOT making out as five year olds!!!!!!! Eww! No!" lol, sorry guys, but it says there, in one itty bitty sentence that they were all back to their original sizes, sorry some of you guys missed it, but it was there! Eww... five year old make out scene? Not that kinda fic, sorry guys.

Now back to the shout outs....

WarmerThenFire: Whoo! More fluff in here for ya!

Ishy: Nice, more stars for me! But once again, they were all grown up!

Caliente: So glad you like my fic! *happy dance* whoo! Here's more fluff... somewhere or other....

Boomkat: Get back to your books! Lol

devilgoth: Um, well, it'll be quick...

Penny lane: Ah! She discovered the origin of the name! *runs*

Panther Nesmith: Lol, don't worry, I think this late update makes up for your lack of. Lol!

Jess: Cool, well I'm not a great updater, as everyone knows, but I try!

Everyone else: Whoo! Drinks are on me! And since I havn't updated in a LONG time, screw the ID! Let's all drink till we puke! ...ew

Disclaimer: I own nothing except everything....

Rating.... damnit... it's R now! Like that new Pirate Movie! Lol

I Never Knew...

Chapter Nine: Goodbye Mojoworld! 

  
  


Rogue was huffing and puffing as she tried to keep up with Gambit's rather fast pace. It's not as though it was her fault she was out of breath! She was used to being invulnerable! Normally it took a good twelve hour danger room session to even cause her to break a sweat! Now she was without her powers picking her way through horribly winding tunnels, with no end in sight. 

"Remy... sugah..." she panted, "We gotta stop before Ah fall down." she said as she flopped to the ground.

He turned to give her an odd look, "Chere, we can' stop. We gotta find Mojo." he said to her, taking a seat beside her.

"Maybe ya should leave me here then," at his look she went on, "Ah'll catch up tp ya, Ah'm just so tired right now..." her eyes were starting to close and Gambit felt an overwhelming desire to join her in that nap.

"No ya don' Rogue, get up!" he demanded. 

She shook her head and let her eyes close, "Five minutes Remy..." 

"Non!" he insisted as he reached for her arm, "Get up Rogue! We don' have time for dis!"

Gambit managed to get her to her feet briefly, she swayed in his arms, before falling against his chest. "Mmm, Ah'm so sleepy Remy..." she said again, sounding very much like the eight year old she wasn't then the eighteen year old she was. 

"Don' you do dis to me chere." he warned as he shook her lightly, trying to get her to focus. She sighed and placed her arms around his neck, burring her face in his chest. Gambit groaned, not now...Why did they have to lose their powers now? Why not when they were safe and sound inside the mansion? He rolled his eyes and looked up to the cave ceiling, really feeling as though someone was out to get him. 

Rogue wasn't waking up, that was for sure so he set her back down until he could figure out just what the heck was going on. Sure she was used to having her powers, but the sudden exhaustion had come out of no where. In fact he was feeling rather sleepy now that he thought about it...

"Merde." he said as he realized what was going on, "Rogue we gotta get moving! Mojo done somethin' to de air in here, to make us sleep." his reasoning was falling on deft ears as he saw Rogue fast asleep. "Merde." he repeated as he tried to shake off the sleepiness that was becoming harder and harder to ignore. 

He took a deep breath and dragged himself to his feet, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it he looked down at Rogue. She was right out there and he couldn't just leave her behind, wouldn't leave her. He groaned to himself and realized he didn't have a heck of a big choice here. With a grunt he hefted her over one shoulder, her head resting on his back. 

"Thank de bon Dieu above you don' weigh much chere." he said, thankful she was sleeping too deeply to hear him and resumed his trek through the caves. 

~*~

The other teams were having a little more luck then Rogue and Gambit, Storm and Wolverine were crawling through dense jungle while Dazzler and Longshot strolled through the city. Only Dazzler and Longshot were encountering any trouble from Mojo, it looked as though he was ignoring Storm and Wolverine. 

"Y'alright back there Darlin'?" Logan asked as he sliced another vine with his claws. It was paining him immensely to use them without his healing factor and his hands were caked with blood, but there wasn't much of a choice. This jungle was dense and there were no paths in sight. Just how they knew where they were going, was a mystery to Storm. 

Ororo nodded, "I miss the African plains at times like these though..." she grumbled as she tripped over a tree root and went flying onto Logan's back. 

He was caught off guard and they both toppled to the ground. Wolverine let out a grunt and retracted his claws before turning over to look at Storm who was still sprawled on top of him. "'Ro, you okay?" he asked, looking her over for injury. Well what little of her he could see anyways. 

Storm raised her head off of her friend's chest and shook her head to clear it, "I believe so."she made a small noise of frustration and said, "Bright lady what I wouldn't give for my powers!"

Logan nodded, feeling surprisingly comfortable with Ororo on top of him, "You and me both Darlin'..."

She looked down at him and saw his hands on her upper arms, covered with blood, "Logan! I didn't know it was that bad..." she took one of his hands in hers and looked it over, "We should bandage these..." 

He looked at her, his eyes serious, "Later 'Ro, right now I don't feel much like movin'."

She caught his gaze and let out a small gasp as she was suddenly underneath him, his lips on hers. She let out a small noise as she realized that this was by far the most comfortable she'd been in a long time...

~*~

  


Meanwhile, while Ororo and Logan made good use of the forest floor, Dazzler and Longshot were dodging lazer beams. They ran as the street was blown to bits around them. 

"This is insane!" Dazzler shouted as she ran for all she was worth.

It looked like even Longshot's luck was running out since he too was being missed by a hair. "Tell me about it..." he muttered as he ran. "There Ali!" he shouted and pointed, "There's Mojo's base!" 

She grinned and sped up to catch him, "Let's go pay him a visit!" 

He returned her grin as they ran right into the front gates of Mojo's strong hold and prepared to make him face the music.

~*~

Remy was getting more sleepy with each step, whatever Mojo was pumping through the vents he saw every now and then was powerful stuff. He briefly considered asking the evil over lord what it was, so that the next time he suffered from insomnia, which was often he wouldn't have a problem.

"Don' know 'bout you chere, but I'm not sure how much further I can go." he said to the sleeping form on his shoulder. He'd been talking to her for a while now, in an attempt to stay awake. It wasn't working so well and Remy was beginning to stumble. 

"Merde chere, I wish you'd wake up... I can t'ink of a few ways you could help me stay awake..." he said with a sleepy grin, "But I be too much of a gentleman t'do dem when you're sleepin'."

"Urgh, good t'hear Sugah or Ah'd have to kill ya..." came a sleepy voice from his shoulder. 

Remy jumped a little startled and dropped Rogue to the ground, "Ow! What's the big idea!" she yelled at him as she began rubbing her sore butt. 

"Y'awake!" he said, suddenly not feeling so tired. "How long you been awake?" he asked looking at her suspiciously. 

"Not more then ten minutes, Ah was enjoyin' the ride." she told him with a smile as she extended a hand to him.

He hauled her to her feet and arched an eyebrow at her, "You been lettin' my poor tired self carry you for ten minutes?"

She nodded, "Sure did."

"Now dat wasn't nice chere." he said as he advanced on her. She backed up against a wall, a little afraid of the look in his eyes. "You gonna have t' make it up t'me now."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look, "And just what did ya have in mind Remy? We're in the middle of a mission remember?"

He shrugged, "So? A few minutes won't make much difference...." he said as he stood just before her, one hand on either side of her head. He looked down at her, she was pressed up against the cave wall, his arms trapping her. "De team, dey won't miss us for a few minutes..." he said as he brought his face closer to hers.

"That's all yer good for? A few minutes?" she challenged him, "Well, then Ah guess Ah'd better find someone worth mah time."

Remy looked at her, amused, "Chere, one day I'm gonna show you jus' how long I'm good for..." he said huskily, his voice sending shivers up and down Rogue's spine, "But for now..." he said as he claimed her lips once more.

Rogue sighed and gave up, the man was impossible. Not that she was complaining, they both knew that once they got out of Mojo world her powers would come back and everything would be exactly like it had been. So why shouldn't they enjoy the time they had together now?

Remy's hands drifted down to her hips, pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck., deepening the kiss. She moaned when his hands started stroking her hips and sides. She cursed him for being so damned hard to resist as she pushed the thought of the mission they were supposed to be on out of her mind. 

Remy couldn't believe his attraction to this girl in his arms, he'd never felt so strongly for any one woman before not even Belle... He shuddered at the thought of her. Best not to think about her, no sense tempting fate he decided as his hands began pulling at Rogue's uniform. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for but damnit he couldn't resist her. 

Rogue was busy pulling off Remy's duster as she felt her uniform jacket come loose. Breaking away from Remy's kiss, she looked down to see her jacket open and her bra, (thankfully a nice black one she was partial too) exposed to Remy's wandering fingers. She watched as he began cupping her breasts, first one then the other. His other hand had moved to her lower back, keeping her close. She moaned and arched up against him, as she began to pull off his uniform top. 

He was kissing her neck, driving her wild. He loved the reactions he was getting from her and decided to leave his mark on her. Latching onto the crook of her neck he began sucking and licking the soft flesh. 

Rogue thought she would melt if he kept this up, she looked up at the cave ceiling. She moaned rather loudly as she wondered just what she had done to deserve this Cajun prince charming in scruffy clothing.

~*~ 

  


Storm and Wolverine were laying in each other's arms, both spent and rather tired. Wolverine wasn't used to not having his healing factor, and Storm was just exhausted. They lay together trying to catch their breaths when Ororo turned to Logan, "We really should continue with the mission now." she said with a small smile that said a great deal. 

Logan shrugged and pulled her closer, "Still don't feel much like movin' darlin'." He commented, feeling better then he had in a long time. Storm was his best friend, it was nice to be with someone who accepted all of him for what he was, without any unrealistic expectations. 

Ororo looked up at him and shook her mane of snow white hair, "We are on a mission Logan." she reminded him.

"'Ro darlin', the only mission I have any interest in completin' involves you stayin' right where you are." he said as he flipped them over and pressed his 'mission' into her.

Ororo was speechless and decided that just once, or maybe twice she could be an irresponsible leader. After all, Scott would be back in no time, she might as well be irresponsible while she still could be... 

~*~

Rogue was still trying to get Remy out of his pants when there was a bright flash of light and she found herself standing in nothing but her bra and uniform pants, with her hands on the fastening for Remy's pants, right in front of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. She turned bright red when she noticed she had an audience and quickly pulled away from Remy and fastened her jacket. She didn't feel quite as embarrassed as she caught sight of Storm and Wolverine laying on the ground half asleep, in nothing but their birthday suits. 

"What is going on?!" It was the shocked voice of Kurt 'Nightcrawler' Wagner. 

Dazzler and Longshot stood to one side looking like they had been through hell and back, both and shocked expressions on their faces. Dazzler realized what was going on, "This is why you didn't come help us?!" she demanded looking angry.

The four X-Men that had been supposed to be saving Mojoworld all looked a little embarrassed, even Logan had the grace to look away from the angry blonde. 

Longshot stepped up and put a hand on Alison's shoulder, "Love, keep in mind that Mojo was tampering with them for his ratings..." he said, as though that explained everything. 

She shot him a cold look, before smiling, "Right. He did say something about that didn't he?" she asked the man with a grin. 

Remy pulled his shirt back on, while Storm and Wolverine looked for their clothing. "So did we miss de fight?" Remy asked, once he was again fully clothed. 

Longshot nodded, "It was a terrible battle, but then, just as we thought we were done for, all the rebels came to our aid and we won the day!" He said proudly. 

The X-Men all looked at each other, at a loss. 

"I guess we weren't much help then," Logan said gruffly, "Sorry 'bout that."

Longshot walked up to the man, a smile on his face, "Do not worry friend! We won and Mojoworld is now free!" He turned to the entire group, "Thank you all for your help! Now we must be off!"

With that a portal opened up and the two were gone, leaving the X-Men more then a little confused. "That has got to be the weirdest mission I've ever heard of!" Exclaimed Kitty Pryde as she turned to Colossus, "Well come on Pete! I just got a good idea!" she said with a sly smile on her face, that made Logan think about detaining the big Russian. He thought better of it however as he saw the shocked and embarrassed look on Peter's face. 

The two walked off together and Kurt gave the group one last look before porting the heck out of there. The professor smiled at the group of returning 'heroes' before he too returned to the mansion. 

The four were left alone shooting each other confused glances. "Chalk it up to Mojo's doing?" Logan asked the group. They all nodded their agreement, "Well, if that's settled, I'm goin' to find some food." he left and Storm took to the skies, an odd expression on her face. 

Rogue and Remy looked at each other, "I meant what I said chere, I love you." he said, trying to figure out what to say now that it was all over. 

"Ah love you too Remy." she said with a small smile, as she moved into his embrace. She made sure that no flesh was touching his before resting her head on his chest, "It was fun though, not havin' mah powers for a while. Wouldn't mind that happenin' again some time."

Remy looked down at her, and kissed the top of her head, "Me too chere, me too."

They held each other for a while before Rogue looked up at him and grinned, "Ah'm starvin', wanna go raid the fridge?" 

He was just about to answer when someone cut him off, "Sorry cherie, dat'll have t'wait. My and Remy here got some business t'take care of first." 

Gambit paled as he recognized the voice, how could he not? He closed his eyes and slowly turned the whole time praying to every god man ever prayed to that it wasn't really her. Anyone but here! Sabertooth would be better, just not _her_! When he opened his eyes, he felt his heart sink, it was her, in the flesh. 

Blonde braids flowing softly in the warm breeze, purple eyes piercing and unforgiving, fists clutched tightly at her sides. The woman from his past, the one he'd never wanted to see again. 

Belladonna Boudreaux.

Merde.

~*~

Dun dun dun!!! Merde, the evil ex-wife returns! But why? You'll have to wait and see! Love you all! Review please! 

See ya on the flip side, 

TheWalrusWasPaul


	11. And I'll Send all my Lovin'

  


G'Day. My God... I updated TWICE in ONE WEEK! *drops dead*

Well, I had writers block, I had no idea what Belladonna wanted with Remy, but then I may or may not have done some illegal ... ummmm stuff, then I kinda planned out the rest of the story. So yeah, my bad. But look on the bright side! I know exactly where this fic is going! Whoo!

Shout outs!

Seven1 : Looks like ya didn't have much of a wait! Lucky girl!

Caliente: Thanks! I totally gaped about them still being married! Well, they're married in my fic! And Bishy? Fear not! He'll be here soon! Causing trouble for poor Wolvie and Stormy too!

Ishy: lol, it's forgotten! Go study for your exams! School is VERY important! Lol, and I'm working on reading your fic! I was in the middle of a chapter when I kinda wrote this one... sorry dude. 

Jukebox: I've got an 'R' rating and I'm gonna make damned good use out of it! But not in this chapter...

Panther Nesmith: lol, you'll find out! ...Next chapter!

Boomkat: lol! Come on! That should totally happen in the comics! Mission what mission?

Remy's Angy: Greatest writer in the world? 0.0 Sweet, I'll take it! Here's the 'more'!

Pookie Sanchez: And into the fire 

Amy: Belle? Not cause trouble? Yeah right! Lol

Danfred: No poking! I updated!

Penny lane: Shhh! They'll figure me out!

Lightspeed Suzuka: Hurray! Booze! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything....

Rating: R like that new pirate movie!

  


I Never Knew

By: TheWalrusWasPaul

  


Chapter Ten: And I'll Send all my Lovin'

  
  
  


Gone.

He was gone. 

It had been almost a week since Belladonna's surprise visit and the very next morning her and Remy had packed up and headed back down to New Orleans without saying much of anything to anyone. Gambit had stopped by Rogue's room before he'd left to talk to her, but the conversation hadn't gone very well...

  


_ Six days ago..._

  


_ "Rogue chere? You in here?" _

_ Rogue looked up from the book she'd been reading, Gone With the Wind. She hated the ending, but for some reason kept torturing herself by reading it, each time hopping that just maybe the ending would be different. "Yeah Remy, come on in." she called, book marking her place and stuffing the book under her pillow. _

_ Remy walked in, looking like crap, his hair was even more out of place then usual and he had a tired expression on his face. It was almost two in the morning, but that couldn't have been the cause of his exhaustion, Rogue knew for a fact that being the night owl he was, Remy rarely fell asleep before three._

_ "Hey chere, I need t' talk to you." he said, sounding sad. He walked in and sat down on her bed next to Rogue, "Bell and me be headin' back down south in de morning." he kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke to her, not knowing how she'd react._

_ "To New Orleans?" She asked, her beautiful eyes wide, he wouldn't leave her now... he couldn't, "But Remy, why?" _

_ He sighed, "Guild business chere." he said as though that should explain everything._

_ Rogue looked at him, her expression suspicions, "Ah see..." She shook her head and looked away from him, "Ah shoulda know...Ah knew it had t'be too good to be true." she mumbled as she flopped down on her bed, laying with her head on the pillow. _

_ Remy looked at her in hurt and confusion, "What chere?"_

_ She didn't look up at him, and began to pick imaginary lint off her pillow, "Too good t'be true that any man that fell in love with me wouldn't be married, or stick around very long." _

_ Remy placed a hand on her back, "Chere dat's not what dis is about at all..."_

_ She shook her head, "No, it's okay, Ah understand completely, you're married t'her, you should go back to her. Don't worry 'bout me..." her eyes got a far away look in them, "Ah'll survive."_

_ Remy placed both of his hands on her back, "Rogue, you don' understand... de Guilds-"_

_ She cut him off, "Ah understand Remy." Her voice wasn't angry, she was trying to make this easy on him, "You have yer responsibilities and Ah have mine." she looked at the clock by her bed, "Y'should get to sleep, y'all gotta get up early tomorrow." _

_ Remy knew she was far from understanding but accepted defeat, "Rogue, je t'aime. Don' forget dat."_

_ She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry until he left, "Ah love you too Remy, but y'gotta go where ya gotta go." _

_ He leaned forward and kissed her back, right between her covered shoulder blades, "I will come back Rogue."_

_ She nodded, not believing him at all, "Ah'm sure you will." _

_ He sighed and stood up, with one last long look at her he turned and left her, shutting the door behind him without a sound. _

_ The minute he was gone, Rogue let the tears come. She clutched her pillow as tightly as she could and sobbed into it. 'Ah knew bettah then t'go and give mah heart away to someone like him... Ah damn well knew better'. She thought to herself as she cried herself to sleep, not for the first time in her young life. _

_~*~_

_Four days ago...._

  


_ For a few days Rogue had remained in her room, and hadn't come out until Storm had come in. _

_ "You cannot stay in here forever child." Ororo had said, her short white hair framing her face, "You must face reality."_

_ Rogue didn't look up from her pillow, "Go away Storm, you've always hated meh, Ah don't know why you of all people would come t'make meh feel bettah." Rogue's eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. _

_ Storm regarded the girl before her, true she was only a few years older then Rogue, but growing up on the streets of Cairo would make anyone grow up faster then they were meant to. Rogue thought she hated her? Ororo sighed, so maybe she hadn't been as welcoming to Rogue as she should have been. The poor girl had been lost and so confused before she had joined the X-Men. Storm could hardly blame her for her past sins, at least Rogue was making an effort to mend her ways. That was the very most anyone could ask of the girl._

_ "I do not hate you Rogue." Storm said quietly, "And if I ever gave you that impression, it was very wrong of me. I am," she paused, "Sorry." _

_ At that Rogue looked up, to see if the wind rider was being sincere or just trying to get her to shut up. "Y'mean that Storm?" her green eyes were filled with hope. She really wanted more friends around the mansion, and she'd always liked Storm._

_ Storm nodded, "Yes child, I never meant to be so cruel to you. Please forgive me." Ororo said as she moved to sit next to Rogue on her bed. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know that Gambit's sudden departure hurt you a great deal child."_

_ Rogue sat up and slumped her shoulders, "Ah loved him Storm... and he told me, well he said it back t'me." she admitted. _

_ Ororo was a little shocked, "I didn't realize that your relationship was that deep child. Congratulations."_

_ Rogue snorted softly, "Fer what? He left Storm, and Ah don't think he's evah comin' back." Her eyes began to fill with tears once more. _

_ Storm wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulders, not flinching at all, "He will Rogue. If he truly loves you, he will come back."_

_ Rogue looked up at Storm, quiet tears falling from her eyes, "You think so?"_

_ Storm smiled at her, "I know so child." she hugged Rogue tightly, "And Rogue?"_

_ "Yeah Storm?" Rogue asked looking up._

_ "Call me Ororo."_

_ "Thanks."_

_~*~_

Present day....

Lazer beams were flying from all directions, but somehow she managed to keep her cool. She dodged and ducked and rolled, one or two of the beams grazed her body but she shook them off, she had an objective to reach. She looked around to see what was left of her team and saw only Wolverine and Shadowcat left, that meant that Colossus and Nightcrawlerhad both been knocked out of the fight. She cursed, they were only a third of the way through and she was in command. 

"Shadowcat! Go left and stay phased!" Rogue commanded as she kept forward, "Wolvie! Take right and don't get shot!" 

The team kept on, Kitty managed to remain phased and avoid being hit until she sneezed and got clipped by a lazer. That left only Rogue and Wolverine with half the course left. Rogue flew towards the lazer cannons and took out a few of them, giving Wolverine lighter fire. She kept it up, distracting the lazer beams until Wolverine let out a cry of victory and the lazer cannons shut down. 

Rogue turned to see Wolverine holding the white flag in his hands, looking rather beat up. She grinned and went to congratulate him. But was stopped by Storm's voice entering the Danger Room. 

"I need everyone to assemble in the War Room right away." that was it, no reason, just that order. 

The team looked at each other in confusion but followed Storm's orders. They assembled without bothering to clean up and waited eagerly for Storm to enlighten them. 

She stood at the head of the table, a huge screen behind her. "We have just received a transmission from Gambit." Rogue's heart leapt at the mere sound of his name. Damn, she must have been missing him more then she realized. "He has asked us to send a team down to investigate a plot that he refused to tell me over the phone, claiming that it might have been tapped even with our high security protocols." She looked to the X-Men, "This is a dangerous mission and I ask only for two volunteers." her clear blue eyes turned to Wolverine and Rogue who were sitting together. 

Rogue spoke up right away, "Ah'm in." was all she said despite the excitement she felt. 

Before Wolverine could say anything another person spoke up. 

"I'm going." 

All eyes turned to the back of the room where Kitty Pryde sat, a determined look in her eyes. 

"Kitty?" Storm asked, a little confused as to why the girl would volunteer for a dangerous mission. 

"I'm going Storm." she said in a tone that left no room for question. "I need to prove to everyone here that I'm more then just a kid. I'm going on this mission."

Rogue looked at the girl two years her junior, "Alright Kitty, Ah'd be happy t'have you along."

Kitty offered Rogue a smile before turning to look at each of the X-Men, waiting for someone to say something. No one did. 

"Alright, Rogue, Shadowcat I ask that you two remain behind so I may brief you. Gambit was very specific on how this mission was to be carried out."

The others left and Storm nodded to the two girls, proud that Kitty was finally learning to prove herself though she didn't need to. "Gambit wants the two of you to remain anonymous. He has given me a bar that you two will have to be at, dressed in normal clothing when a member of his Guild intercepts you. He said nothing more then to dress normally. Do not draw attention to yourselves. As far as anyone is concerned you are tourists in New Orleans for a much needed vacation."

Kitty looked a little embarrassed, "A bar?" she asked, "Ummm, Storm, I'm only seventeen and Rogue's nineteen... how are we gonna get in?"

Storm smiled at the girl, it was an odd smile filled with a sense of mischief that neither knew Storm possessed. She turned around and pulled an oversized envelope out, she tossed it towards Kitty who caught it and opened it with wide brown eyes. "The X-Men are nothing if not resourceful Kitten." she said, her eyes sparkling. 

"Fake ID's?" Kitty asked, Rogue laughed as the girl kept on, "Aren't they illegal?"__

Storm nodded, "Very much so." she looked at Kitty, titling her head to one side, "If you do not want to participate in this mission Kitten..."

Kitty shook her head, "No! I'm in." she looked at the ID's, "That's a horrible picture of me..." she grumbled. 

Rogue took the ID's, "Wow, these are really good Storm!" she said as she looked them over, "Much better then the ones Mystique made us use. These ones actually look like us!"

Storm nodded, "They are your pictures Rogue. Let us just say that the X-Men have certain connections..." and that was all she would say on the mater. "Now, if they are no other questions, I advise you both to begin packing. Remember not to bring your uniforms. They are to remain here. Gambit does not want any connections to the X-Men to be made."

Rogue looked down at her hands, "Um, Ah don't know how many civies* Ah have Storm..." __

"I know that Rogue," she pulled something out of the open drawer. "That is why I am entrusting this to the two of you. I do not have any desire to see either of you around the mansion again for at least four hours." she said as she handed something small and plastic to Rogue.

"A credit card?" Rogue asked, looking a little confused. Surely Storm didn't mean...__

"Not just any credit card Rogue," Storm went on, "A limitless credit card. I'm certain that Kitty can tell you what that means."

Kitty's eyes lit up, "Shopping spree!" she laughed, clasping her hands together. She turned to Rogue, "We're gonna have some fun tonight!"

Strom stopped the girls before they could leave, "Rogue, this came in the mail for you, it is from Gambit. He told me to give it to you before you went out shopping." she said handing the note over.

Rogue nodded her thanks and the two girls left the War Room.

~*~

  


"So what's it say?" asked Kitty as she drove the jeep out of the drive way. Rogue had made damned sure she had her seat belt on before they had pulled out. 

"Ah haven't read it yet." she said pulling it out of her jacket pocket. She opened the note and read it to herself before reading it to Kitty.

_Ma chere Rogue, _

_ I knew you'd be on this mission, so I sent this along. You both need to have nice clothing, at least one formal dress and something for the bar. Bring enough clothing for at least two weeks. No telling how long this mission will last. I look forward to seeing you chere, I miss you terribly, _

_ Love, _

_ Remy_

  


"That's sweet!" Kitty said as she ran a red light. 

Rogue nodded, the note had a P.S, but she decided that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to read it to Kitty. The girl might crash the jeep. The P.S read:

_P.S; Since you're going to be spending a few nights in my humble home, may I suggest some sleep wear? Preferably something along the lines of a green teddy. Somehow I have a feeling you'll need it. Love, Remy._

~*~

Rogue stood outside of the lingerie store for a few minutes, debating whether or not Remy was joking. 'Ah should buy somethin' to knock the boy's socks off, just to show him'. She decided as she entered the store. Her arms were already full of bags, and Kitty was loading more into the jeep. Rogue had told the girl that she would be out in a moment, she just had to 'check' something. 

Rogue entered the store, her head held high. She'd been in here once already on this shopping trip, when Kitty decided to buy a few new underwear sets. She found one with some Russian writing on it and had broken out in the biggest smile Rogue had ever seen. She'd boughten it right away, much to Rogue's disgust. 

There were teddys and night gowns all along the back wall_, _Rogue looked at all of them, one by one. Until finally something caught her attention. There in one corner was a green silk full length night gown, with spaghetti straps and high slits on either side. It was covered with a shear jacket that was as long as the night gown and embroidered with green leaves. The green was the very same shade as Rogue's eyes and she quickly went to try it on.

She looked amazing, even she had to admit it, "Wow, Ah look like somethin' out of a movie..." she muttered to herself as she turned this way and that. The neck line of the night gown went much lower then Rogue was comfortable with, revealing more cleavage then she knew she had. The slits came up to her hips and the back plunged to the small of her back, where it stopped with soft folds of material. The neckline was the same, rather then a straight V neck it ended in abundant folds of the green silk. Thenight gown was flowing rather then tight and Rogue was altogether pleased with the effect. She grinned to herself and decided that Remy wouldn't know what hit him.

An image of Belladonna entered her mind, but Rogue shook it off. Who knew what was happening down in New Orleans. Maybe Remy was waiting for her, maybe he had told Belladonna to bugger off. Hey a girl could hope.

~*~

  


__ Dun Dun Dun! Next time! They take a trip down the river! But since I've never been to New Orleans (Damnit all!) I'm gonna make it up as I go, so bear with me! Hopefully I'll update sooner rather then later! 

REVIEW!

See ya on the flip side, 

TheWalrusWasPaul


	12. An Easy Game to Play

  


G'Day.

An update! Whoo! Well, it's 3am, and I'm half asleep, so the shout out part may not make all that much sense, but I tired. You know it's very hard for me to type just at 3 am? It keeps coming out 'jsut'... holy hell I need sleep!

Shout outs!

Remy's Angy: Fourteen nights together? That'd be sweet, but sadly real life (or as close as I'm getting to it in this fic) isn't. But hey, who knows? Maybe I'll give the two a break! 

Boomkat: Yeah, even I wouldn't be a pretty sight with a limitless credit card. Hell I don't think anyone would be! Guys would be out buying whatever it is they buy, (for my buddies? It'd be pron, lots of porn.) so, yeah I'm tired, so I don't know how much sense this makes. Well, whatever I updated. '^_^'

Caliante: Yeah, I was gonna put Rogue and Wolvie together, but at the last minute had a change of heart. Hope it works out.

Ishy: My bad, havn't finished your fic yet, I kept getting pulled away by my girl friends. Note to self: get out now before they hit the six month mark and start trying to kill me. Urgh, I love the two to death, but pregnant women scare the hell outta me! So blame them. 

Penny Lane: LOL! So amusing, and maybe they will... though I don't like that song that much... hmmm.....

Wolvertique: yeah, he was kinda mean, but since when does Wolvie beat around the bush? And for sure! If I was sticking to the comic lines, I'd be lost. Those things get kinda hard to follow. Sides that's why I wrote X-Treme Interlude.

Lightspeed Suzuka: Not CLAMP... no more CLAMP... lol I like those chicks, they're messed. MKR was good, X scares me and I like Chobits. 

Panther Nesmith: Chandra? No way, too much effort. Man, I shouldn't type shout outs at 3 am. Really shouldn't. Henri'll prolly make it, but Lapin's just so much cooler! So I'm gonna use him more then Henri.

Katy: Yeah, the Japan thing was just me going over the comic time line real quick so I could get onto my own stuff. But thanks.

Everyone Else: OMG am I tired, but I think I can stay awake for one or twelve rounds of drinks! -.-, maybe not. But thanks for reviewing! And drinks are as always on the house! 

  


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything....

Rating: R, just R

I Never Knew

by: TheWalrusWasPaul

Chapter Eleven: An Easy Game to Play

  


_ ~Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play, _

_ Now I need a place to hide away_

_ Oh I believe in yesterday~_

_ The Beatles (Paul McCartney), Yesterday_

~*~

  
  


Kitty Pryde was seasick. 

She refused to leave her bed, claiming that 'sleep makes everything all better'. This of course left Rogue to roam the ship on her own. They were on a ferry heading down the Mississippi River towards New Orleans. The girls had decided on a ferry rather then the Blackbird, Kitty having claimed that she wanted to see what it was like on a boat. 

She was regretting her choice now. 

Oh how the Shadowcat longed for the Blackbird now. She thought to herself as she painfully rolled over in her sorry excuse for a bed. She hated boats. Hated them. Wanted of them all to be destroyed. Wanted to not throw up again. No more throwing up. Not now. Not for at least another hour. Now! 

Rogue covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter as she heard Kitty run to the bathroom once more. The poor girl was really sick. Rogue shook her head and made her way to the bathroom, "Y'all right?"

After a few moments of the most vial noises Rogue had ever heard, (and she'd heard the Blob eat) Kitty's weak voice filtered out of the bathroom. "No..." the toilet flushed and Rogue deemed it now safe to enter. 

Rogue entered the bathroom, and patted her ill team mate on the back, "Ah got ya somethin' in the gift shop." Rogue said with a secrete smile. 

Kitty turned her weary brown eyes to Rogue, "I swear to God if it's a model of this stupid boat..." she grumbled as she climbed to her feet and sat on the edge of the counter. 

Rogue shook her head, her hair now falling to the middle of her back in soft curls, "Not quite, even Ah'm not that mean." she said as she pulled something from behind her back and presented it to Kitty.

Kitty's eyes went wide an a grin appeared on her face, "Oh my God I love you Rogue!" she said as she took the little pink bottle from her team mate. 

Rogue watched a little disgusted as Kitty drowned the entire bottle of medicine in one shot. Kitty sighed in relief as she tossed the empty bottle into the trash. "How much longer till we reach New Orleans?" Kitty asked, looking a little better.

Rogue looked down at her watch. "'Bout ten minutes." she said.

They were both dressed in their civies, Rogue in a pair of baggy jeans and a Pink Floyd tee shirt. Rogue had fallen in love with the shirt, and had rolled her eyes at Kitty when the girl had asked who Pink Floyd was, and just what exactly he had to do with a wall. Kitty in a cute summer dress with spaghetti straps that fell just above her knees. The dress was a little too cute for Rogue's taste with a floral print and a pink background. Unfortunately, Kitty had conned Rogue into buying one as well, but with a blue background. Rogue was currently keeping her eyes open for an opportunity to dump the thing over board, but none had come up. Yet. 

The trip hadn't been as bad as Rogue had thought it would be, her and Kitty were actually getting along, much to her amazement. It looked like Kitty had finally put any hard feelings she'd had for Rogue aside and begun to really like her. The two had been up all night, on the only night Kitty hadn't puked... er, well, more then twice anyways. They'd talked for hours about anything and everything. For the first time in her young life Rogue was actually beginning to feel like a normal girl. 

~*~

Two hours later the two girls were standing in the middle of the bar they'd been told to show up at. They'd been there almost an hour, sitting in a booth in the back. There was no sign of the person that was supposed to met them and take them to Gambit, but it was early yet so they weren't too concerned yet. 

Kitty was watching the people in the bar, or more specifically the other men in the bar. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of one guy in particular. He was dressed in tight jeans, a loose white shirt, a cowboy hat completed the outfit. 

"Aren't you and Peter an item?" Rogue asked as she played with the straw in her drink, she swirled the contents around before taking another long drink. It wasn't alcoholic, not by Rogue's choice, but rather Kitty's who had decided that since they had no idea what would happen when they met up with Gambit it probably wasn't a good idea to be drunk. Rogue had protested saying that with her invulnerability one drink wouldn't put her under the table, but Kitty had held firm in her resolve. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't look!" Kitty said with a laugh. 

Rogue shook her head and sat back in her seat and watched the room. She wasn't a big fan of bars, the music was always too loud, the bass way to high and there was only so many times she could hear re-mixes of classics before she went nuts. Where was this contact of theirs? She wanted to get out of here. 

The boy Kitty had been watching came up to her and asked her to dance. Kitty looked at Rogue, asking permission. Rogue nodded, there was no harm in her having some fun. Besides Rogue could watch for the contact better if she wasn't distracted by Kitty's chattering. 

A few minutes passed, Rogue had been watching Kitty and the boy dance, a little envious. She could never dance that freely with anyone for fear of her powers. A wave of sadness washed over her, but she quickly brushed it aside. No point in being sad about something that she couldn't change. 

A man in a trench coat began to make his way towards Rogue, she sat up a bit straighter. Gambit had once told her that members of the Guilds wore trench coats, could this be her contact?

"Bonjour. You're Rogue correct?" the man asked, he had long blond hair, pulled back in a pony tail and a goatee. His eyes were bright blue, and Rogue found herself unable to look away from them.

"Yeah." she answered, transfixed by the man's eyes.

"Great!" the man said sliding into the bench across from her, "I'm Lapin, Remy's cousin." He looked her over, "He said you were pretty, but... wow."

Rogue smiled at Lapin, liking him right away, "Thanks sugah. Ah'm gonna assume that you're here to take us to Remy?"

Lapin grinned, "Smart too, you're quite a catch." he leaned forward across the table, "Where's your partner?" 

Rogue pointed to Kitty, who was still dancing with the man in the cowboy hat.

Lapin's eyes narrowed, "Dis could be a problem...." he mumbled.

"Why?" Rogue asked, not seeing the harm in Kitty dancing with another man. 

Lapin nodded to the man, "He's an assassin," at Rogue's confused glance he went on, "A member of de other Guild. Go get her, I'll met you both outside in five minutes." With that Lapin got up and gave Rogue a quick bow before dashing out of the bar.

Rogue shook her head and got up, she made her way over to Kitty and tapped her on the shoulder, "We gotta go!" Rogue shouted over the music.

Kitty nodded and gave her partner a sad smile before pulling out of his grasp. The man's eyes narrowed and he pulled her close again. He wasn't used to rejection and wasn't about to be by this tiny girl just because her friend told her it was time to go. He put on a charming smile and kept dancing, his hands on Kitty's hips. 

Kitty tried once more to pull away from the man, but he just wouldn't let go. Rogue was about to knock the guy's head off when Kitty phased right through the man's arms and quickly pulled Rogue towards the exit. They turned around at the door to see the man following them. 

Kitty shot Rogue a worried glance and they quickly left the bar. Rogue caught sight of Lapin sitting inside a nice red convertible waving towards them. 

"Who's that?" Kitty asked as Rogue pulled her towards the car, wanting to get away from the bar and the creepy man as fast as possible. 

"Our contact, let's go."

The girls jumped into the convertible as fast as they could and Lapin gunned the engin. "Hold tight Ladies." he said with a grin as he cranked the radio and sped off towards what Rogue assumed to be where Remy was waiting for them. 

~*~

"Welcome to my humble home chere." 

Rogue had to keep her jaw in place, there was Remy in front of one of the most elegant southern homes she'd ever seen. He was dressed to kill in black slacks and a deep red dress shirt that shimmered in the moonlight. His arms were extended to the sides and he grinned at the two girls. 

Remembering herself Rogue moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "Ah missed ya swap rat." she murmured so only he would hear. 

Remy wrapped his arms around her, "Missed you too chere." he said quickly as he pulled away from her and turned to Kitty, leaving Rogue feeling like she'd been snubbed. "Kitty! Welcome to New Orleans." 

Lapin and Kitty made their way towards Remy, but before either could say anything a woman stepped out of the house. She was dressed in a very formal evening gown of purple silk. Rogue recognized her right away, Belladonna.

"Bonjour," she said with a small bow. "I'm glad Remy's friends could make it."

Rogue looked at Remy, a little confused, but his expression told her not to say anything. Belladonna stepped up to Remy and took his arm. "He talks 'bout you non stop."

Rogue forced a smile, "Ah hope we don't disappoint." she said, not liking the way Belladonna was holding onto Remy.

Belladonna gestured towards the house, "Let's go inside and get you two settled. Dinner is in an hour. Formal dress required." she said as she and Remy turned to reenter the house. 

Rogue and Kitty exchanged a confused glace but followed, Lapin carrying their bags.

~*~ 

  


Rogue and Kitty followed Lapin up to their rooms, once there Rogue decided to ask Lapin just what was going on. 

Lapin sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair, "Don't know if I should be de one t'tell you." He looked up at the girls, "Remy's business, not mine."

Rogue would have accepted that, but Kitty wasn't prepared to, "Come on Lapin! You have to tell us! Gambit is Rogue's-"

Rogue cut her off, "Friend, Remy's mah friend, and Ah'm worried about him."

Kitty gave her an odd look but said nothing. 

"Alright, but no gettin' mad at poor ol' Lapin if Remy gets upset." he placed their bags on what would be Rogue's massive bed for the rest of their stay. Rogue would have taken the time to admire the decor of the room, but her mind was far too occupied. "Belle, she not be all dat right in de head first of all, she never got over Remy leavin' de Guilds, though he had good reasons." Rogue was about to ask him to elaborate, but thought better of it. "She been wantin' him back for 'slong as he been gone. Finally she went to Jean-Luc, my uncle, Remy's father and demanded Remy come back."

"How does she have that much power?" Kitty asked, really getting into this.

"She be de daughter of the Assassin's Guild. Next in line for de leadership now dat poor Julian's gone." Lapin explained, "So Belladonna said she'd start another Guild was 'less Remy come back t'renew deir weddin' vows. No one wants another Guild war, dey go on for years and more people die den it's worth. Remy was next in line for de head of the Thieves Guild, he couldn't let another war happen, even if he swore he left dis life behind. We be his family after all." 

Rogue felt a lump begin to develop in her throat. It couldn't be, Remy wouldn't do that to her. He just wouldn't. He loved _her_, not Belladonna, he'd told her he loved her. Remy wasn't about to betray that? Was he? She fought with her emotions, not wanting Kitty and Lapin to see her cry.

Lapin sighed, he knew that the red head was Remy's lover, well not quite if what Remy said about her powers were true. Then again with the new devise Belladonna had installed for their arrival... but that would just create trouble, there was no way Remy would risk the peace for a woman. Or so Lapin hoped.

"Come on Kitty, I take you to your room now." Kitty gave Rogue a sad smile and the two left her alone. As soon as the door was closed, Rogue let the tears begin to fall. She knew she should never have gotten involved with Remy, she knew it. Now look where it had landed her. Rogue looked up at the sky through the massive windows, why did God hate her so much?

~*~

  


Dinner was a disaster. 

That was the only nice way to put it. Belladonna had been nothing but the perfect hostess, asking polite questions of her guests and sitting far too close to Remy for Rogue's liking. Remy for his part said no more then he thought he had to, in order to keep Belladonna's suspicions at bay. Truth was, this was tearing him apart, but what choice did he have? Belladonna had threatened his entire family with war. Even if he'd decided to leave this life, he couldn't let his family be slaughtered. He looked around the table, at his father, brother Henri, cousins, his niece and the two nephews. They were only children, he couldn't let them die in a war that had nothing to do with them. 

After dinner Remy pleaded exhaustion and returned to his room. He'd told Belle he'd go along with her plan, but he drew the line at sleeping in the same bed. Even in the same room for that matter. No, Belle's room was on the other side of the mansion, for which he was grateful. 

Remy lay on his bed that night, his thoughts dancing from one woman to the other. He loved Rogue, there was no way he would give that up. But Belle held such power over him and his family. 

"Fuck it." Remy mumbled as he pulled himself out of bed, he couldn't sleep and knew damned well that the woman in the next room couldn't either. He'd heard her tossing and turning most of the night. Then an hour ago she'd started crying. It broke his heart to hear that, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Climbing to his feet Remy shook his head, he was a stupid fool for doing this, but what choice did he have? His heart hurt from being away from her and he'd had enough hurt in this life time, thank you very much.

~*~

Rogue lay on her bed, she didn't know why but she was wearing that damned night gown she'd bought in town with Kitty. What the hell had she been thinking? That Remy would tell her that he'd come here to divorce Belle once and for all? That he wanted to marry her? 

"Wake up girl, this ain't no fairy tail." she whispered to herself as she climbed out of her plush bed and made her way to the window. She let her gaze wander all over the grounds, looking at nothing for very long. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the horrible pain in her chest. 

Suddenly there was a soft knock at her door and she turned quickly, "Who is it?" she asked in a harsh whisper, quickly wiping her face with the back of her hand. 

"Remy."

Rogue felt her heart leap in her chest, but quickly squashed those thoughts, "Come in."

Remy entered and silently closed the door behind him, "Rogue I..." he caught sight of her and his jaw dropped. He knew he'd told her to buy a night gown, but never did he think she'd buy one like this. The green material complimented her figure beautifully, and it matched her eyes exactly. He was in love. But then he already knew that.

"Save it Remy, Ah already know what's goin' on. Lapin told me." she said, her voice sad as she turned away from him.

Remy thought of about a million responses to that, but decided to let actions speak louder then words. In a few long strides he was behind her, he placed a bare hand on either one of her exposed shoulders. Before she could reprimand him, he turned her around and crushed her against him, kissing her for all that he was worth. 

Rogue lost herself for a moment before waking up and shoving him away from her, "Are you insane? Ah coulda hurt you!"

Remy grinned at her, "No you couldn't have."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "We've been over this Remy LeBeau, you are not immune to mah powers. Ah can..."

He cut her off as he pulled her close for another searing kiss. Rogue decided that if the moron wanted to be in a coma tomorrow, who was she to stop him? She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

That was all the encouragement that Remy needed, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Rogue pulled away from him as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at him, "How are ya still awake?" she asked, more then a little confused. "Ah can't control mah powers Remy."

"Belle, she knew dat two mutants were comin' and decided t'be ready in case somethin' happened. De whole mansion is protected by a dampening field dat keeps mutant powers at bay." he explained, letting his bare hands run up and down her soft arms. 

"Ah can touch you then..." she whispered as she looked up at him. His eyes weren't glowing now as they normally did when he was excited about anything. They were as dull as any human's eyes. Somehow that bothered Rogue. "What do ya want Remy? Even without mah powers, you're renewing yer wedding vows. Ah'm sure Belle doesn't like the idea of you being here. Better get back to her LeBeau." she said as she turned away from him and crawled under the blankets, her back to him the entire time. 

"Not so fast chere," Remy said as he climbed on the bed, he pulled the blankets over himself and curled up behind her. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and held her close, "I know you don' like dis anymore den I do, but dere's no choice chere." 

Rogue let out a soft sob, but said nothing. 

Remy tightened his grip on her, "I love you chere, not Belle." he said as he kissed her neck, "no matter what you hear in de next few days, remember dat."

Rogue placed one hand over his, and interlaced their fingers, "Ah love you too Remy." she said softly. 

They lay like that for a while, not moving, but rather holding each other close, both knowing that the next few days would be hard on both of them. Eventually Remy made as if to get up, but Rogue held him fast, "Don't go Remy."

"Rogue, chere, I have to." he said, burying his face in her hair. 

"Remy, do whatever you have to do for the next few days, and Ah'll understand" she said, still holding his hand, "Just don't leave meh tonight."she finished.

"If we get caught chere...." he trailed off, knowing that she understood the dangers.

"Don't leave me Remy." 

He didn't, they spent the night like that, just holding each other, not wanting to wake up and face a reality where Remy was married and Rogue couldn't touch. Tonight they were just two young people in love, and after all, what's better then that?

~*~

  


TBC.....

There we go! We know what's going on in New Orleans, but what next? Are Remy and Rogue gonna make it out together? Or will they break up cause of Belle? When I wake up, I'll let you know! Until that day.... REVIEW! I wanna know what people think!

See ya on the flip side, 

TheWalrusWasPaul


	13. Worst Soap Ever!

Okay guys, since you demanded it, here it is. An UPDATE. Wow! Amazing isn't it? Not that this is _really_ an update, I'm redoing the end of the New Orleans bit since I, quite frankly, hate it with a bloody passion. Here's the first part, the second should be along without delay, so enough with the evil reviews already. I'm updating.

Shout outs!

To those who gave me evil reviews about lack of updates, nuts to you. Been going through some hard times, and the whole lack of faith wasn't called for. Still, it has been a long time and your frustration is justifiable.

To those who stood by and encouraged me, thanks for your support! It means a lot to me that you guys liked this story enough to wait for an update, rather then demand one.

A HUGE thank you to Boomkat for her unfailing faith. You rock!

ROMY-4-EVA: Thanks for the huge amounts of information as I explained in my author's note, Rogue's not gonna get raped, breath in and out.

Crunchie Lettuce: About Rogue's age, I wanted to make it look like a couple years had gone by, but I guess it didn't work out so well eh? Ah well, I tried, just pretend it's been two years.

Everyone else, well Genosha will be delt with in about two or three more chapters since I went back and read some books, only to find out I should be including Psylock, Havok, Longshot and Dazzler in the Genosha part. Since I've done Longshot and Dazzler, and I really don't care for Havok, I'm just gonna throw Psylock into the mix as soon as New Orleans is safely behind our heroes.

Well, I suppose you want to get on with this right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything…

I Never Knew

Chapter Twelve: Worst Soap Ever!

TheWalrusWasPaul

Rated; R, like that new pirate movie!

Rogue woke the next morning with Gambit still sleeping at her side. She smiled and snuggled into his embrace, glade that she was by nature, an early riser. The sun was just beginning to rise and soon Belladonna would be looking for him, wanting his opinion (which she would later discard) about the flowers, or the cake, or some other trivial thing. Everything she said revolved around this renewal of theirs. She made sure to be talking of it whenever Rogue was in the room, just to see what her reaction would be. Rogue knew that should she react at all in the way she wanted, Belladonna would cast her out of her home and Rogue would be sent back to New York without completing her mission.

"Wake up Cajun," she said as she rolled over to face Remy, she poked his stomach lightly as she went on. "Belladonna will come lookin' for ya if you stay much longer."

Remy groaned and rolled over on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. "Five more minutes…" he said as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, wide awake, but enjoying every second of this.

Rogue tried to push him off, but without her powers, he was far too heavy. "Lazy swamp rat!" she said with a smile.

With a smirk she couldn't see, he began running his hands up and down her sides, on each trip up, his long fingers got closer and closer to her breasts. Her protests were none existent as he began pressing his hips into hers.

"Remy, we need t'get up." Rogue said, trying to sound urgent and failing miserably.

"Just cinq minute…" he muttered in French as his hands began to creep under the nightgown she wore. Remy pushed the dress up around her waist which was made easy by the high slits on either side, and let his hands wander over her bare legs.

Rouge had given up protesting and things were beginning to get rather interesting, when a knock at the door startled them both. They jumped apart as a voice was heard through the door.

"Rogue? Have y'seen Remy? We have t'meet the DJ today." It was Belladonna.

Eyes wide, Rogue straightened her nightgown and gestured for Remy to find a hiding place. She knew what would happen should the psycho hose beast Belladonna find them together. It would be all out war, and as much as Rogue hated sneaking around, she preferred it to war.

"Rogue? Are you in dere?" Belladonna called again, as she reached for the handle.

"Ah'll be right there!" Rogue called back as she turned to look back at Remy, only to find no trace of him. She quickly pulled on an old terry cloth bathrobe and opened the door. "Sorry Belladonna, what was it y'wanted?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound sleepy.

Belladonna looked Rogue up and down, her violet eyes narrowing for a moment before her expression became neutral once more. "Sorry t'wake you, I was askin' if you'd seen Remy? Dere's so much to do 'fore the wedding!"

Rogue had to work very hard to control her temper, all she wanted to do was punch Belladonna with all her mutant strength, but she managed to smile at her, "Ah believe it, only two weeks to plan a weddin', y'must be going crazy." Rogue finished with a little laugh.

Belladonna returned the fake smile with one of her own. "Dat's why I'm so thankful I have Remy to help me!"

Rogue was fighting for control now, bitch just had to keep rubbing it in, didn't she? "Well, if Ah see him, I'll be sure t'send him in your direction." She said as she began to close the door.

"Thank ya Rogue, oh, and if you don't mind me sayin' so, dat be a lovely nightgown." With that the blond left the room, leaving Rogue to wonder how much Belladonna knew.

It was another two days before Rogue so much as caught a glimpse of Remy. She was sitting outside enjoying the morning before it got too hot out. The coffee in her hands had been refilled more times then she could remember but still she sat there.

"…blue den? Tu etais tojours beau en bleu." Came Belladonna's voice from around the corner. She and Gambit must be out for a morning walk through the gardens, Rogue thought as she clutched her coffee cup tighter. Whatever field Belladonna had placed in the house affected the surrounding grounds as well.

"Fine…" Came Remy's uninterested response.

"Remy, we're both involved in this ceremony." Belladonna chided him, "It be her isn't it? You thinkin' of dat skunk haired woman." Belladonna shook her head and wrapped her arms around Remy's waist, she stared up at him with a sweet smile, "Forget her, she ain't one of us, she'd never understand how de Guilds work, how you work." She leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the lips, making Rogue's heart clench. "'Sides amour, why be with a woman y'can't ever touch? I know you Remy, you need t'touch de woman you're with. She'd never make y'happy."

Remy smiled back at Belladonna, "You're right o'course Belle," he said as he kissed her forehead, "Don't know what I was thinkin'. I'll pay more attention to de ceremony and t'you."

Belladonna leaned in again and the two kissed, every second they remained locked together drove a knife deeper into Rogue's heart. When she heard Belladonna moan, she dropped her coffee cup.

CRASH.

Remy and Belladonna looked up and Remy's gaze found her, caught the pain in her expression before she could hide it. She shook her head and left the gardens rushing to her room. As she ran she could hear Belladonna speaking to Remy once more.

"Now lover, what d'you suppose has gotten into her?"

"Ah'm the one who should be cryin' ya know." Rogue said as she patted Kitty on the back.

"I…I can't help it!" Kitty managed before another sob racked her body, "There's just no such thing as happy endings anymore and that makes me sad!"

Rogue laughed at Kitty and hugged the girl tight, "It'll be find Kitty, everythin'll work out…"

Kitty turned her big brown eyes to Rogue, "You promise? Because really, I'm at an impressionable age here. If things don't work out for you two, I may be jaded for the rest of my life."

"Ah promise everythin'll work out for the best. If that means Remy ends up with garbage faced Belladonna, so be it." She said, her voice only faltering once.

At that Kitty started crying harder and collapsed on Rogue's lap, sobbing her little heart out. Tears began to find there way down Rogue's face as she too began to cry. The girls held each other for what seemed like hours before a soft knock at the door disturbed them.

"Come in." Rogue called as she rubbed her hands across her face.

It was Lapin, he looked at the girls and arched an eyebrow, but said nothing about their appearance. "Remy asked me t'come see you, wanted me t'give you dis." He said as he handed a letter to Rogue. As soon as she took it, Lapin left the room wondering just what had gotten into his insane brother's head now.

"Open it Rogue!" Kitty demanded as she grabbed a pillow and clutched it tight.

Rogue did so with shaking fingers, maybe it was a rejection letter. Maybe he hadn't been able to find a way out of this twisted vow renewal ceremony and was telling her he had to go through with it.

_Chere,_

_ I know you saw Belle and me this morning, no matter what she said, we aren't lovers and haven't been in a long time. I think I know a way out of this, but it will take some time. Leaving you and Kitty here doesn't appeal to me, but I really can't think of another way out of this. Meet me outside near the river at one in the morning, I'll be waiting for you. _

_ Love, _

_ Remy_

"Well, that clears up one thing." Rogue said as she sighed in relief, she'd been worried that Belladonna had tricked Remy into bedding her once more.

"He's leaving us here?" Kitty asked, "For how long?"

Rogue shook her head, "Ah don't know, the ceremony's in less then two weeks, ah'd imagine he'd be back 'fore then."

Kitty shook her head and cried; "This is the worst soap opera ever!"

Back in New York…

"I don't like it 'Ro." Wolverine said as he examined the screen before him. He and the rest of the X-Men were gathered in the War Room after Nightcrawler had over heard some disturbing rumors.

"I cannot believe this is happening, this is much worse then anything we have ever encountered before." Storm said, worry showing clearly on her normally impassive face.

Peter said nothing as he shook his head; he had seen oppression before, hell he'd lived in communist Russia! This however, was much worse then anything he had ever seen. He stared at the monitor before him and felt his heart go out to the mutants there.

Kurt, his tail failing around in sheer anger, finally spoke, "We cannot allow this to go on." He said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Storm nodded, "I agree, Gambit has sent me a message stating that he, Rogue and Shadowcat will return sometime within the next 48 hours. Therefore within 60 hours we shall be in the Blackbird on our way there." She said pointing at the part of the screen that was offending them so much.

If one were to take a close look at the screen, one would see that it was a small island. And if one looked harder one could make out it's name.

Genosha.

Okay, the end's the same, but that bit I liked. So, one more chapter of New Orleans, one chapter about Psylock, then we're off to the very evil Genosha where Rogue will NOT be raped! Well, I hope everyone (if there's anyone left reading this that is,) enjoyed my alterations to this part.

Review and please let me know how you liked/hated it.

See you on the flip side,

TheWalrusWasPaul


End file.
